New Family
by Sailor-MSA
Summary: Draco Malfoy was sure three things at this point. 1: the love of his life had been adopted, 2: Voldemort would pee himself, and 3: Harry's new family was scary protective. full sum inside.
1. Daigon Alley

Draco Malfoy was sure three things at this point. 1: the love of his life had been adopted, but not by his cousin, 2: Voldemort would piss himself if he saw this, and 3: Harry's new family, both sides, was scary protective.

^^ Too much Transformers and Harry Potter in the last year. I don't own. Takes place Harry's fifth year and after RotF.

Diagon Ally

Harry Potter was in Heaven. Well, not really, but it was close. He climbed up the side of the large metal like bed before running up the middle. "Mum!, Dad! Wake up!" the first recharging figure just rolled over and the second one curled around Harry. He huffed and climbed up higher on his "mum" and looked down at the sleeping seeker's face. "Mum, come on! We have to go get my supplies for school," Harry said pouting. The sleepy seeker onlined an optic to stare at his adopted youngling, before gently pulling Harry off his shoulder and sitting up. "why must we go this early?" the seeker says recharge still grasping at his CPU.

Harry rolled his eyes and gave his adopted mother a deadpan look, then huffed. "You want to get mobbed by my adoring public?" Harry asked. The mech rolled back over to glare at his bonded and their youngling. "You should both be in recharge," he said with a frown. Harry gave him the same deadpan look before shrugging. "Guess, I'll just ask Aunty Warp and Uncle TC," he said. "We're up," Starscream said, "I'm not letting Skywarp anywhere near those Weasley twins. They sound worse than those Autobot Twins." Harry grinned up at him before climbing up to cuddle into Starscream's neck.

Swinging his bird like peds off the birth, Starscream fluttered his wings, which in turn made Megatron purr. Harry shot his adopted father a "the-child-is-still-here-don't-flirt" look and Megatron smirked at him. Harry pouted, but then carefully started to climb down Starscream, then raced over to his broom. After getting up into the air to hover around his parents, Harry thought back on how he had been adopted into the Decepticon army. It had been a very weird day back on Private Drive. He had only been back from school for about a day when the seeker had showed up to test the rumor about humans doing magic. Harry knew staying at his Aunt's was a bad idea.

Just as he thought he was about to be turned into an alien science experiment, Starscream had stopped and stared wide opticed at the small fourteen year old. Within seconds Harry found himself being picked up and coddled like a baby. Harry had put it together that the seeker had seen his bruises and broken bones and started to freak out. The seeker started to make as many comforting sounds as he could, pulling Harry as close to his spark as possible. Harry, for some reason had felt himself starting to calm and even dosed off. He hadn't seen the Autobots arrive to save him nor had he seen Starscream whimper and explain what he saw to the Autobot medic.

When Megatron had finally arrived to see what was taking his seeker so long, he felt his spark pull to the little human. His bonded was hovering over the medic and Megatron looked over at his brother. Optimus shook his head and Megatron growled. Wasn't bad enough that humans were squishy and weak, but some would actually hurt a sparkling? The human that followed his brother looked just as disgusted as the Cybertronians. This wasn't normal even to the humans. A week later Megatron and Starscream had taken Harry and his belongings from his Aunt's home and adopted him.

Harry smiled at them before shooting off to find the rest of Starscream's thrine. "He's just like you," Megatron chuckled. "Brilliant and gorgeous? "Starscream asked. "He has your same annoying need to be in the sky," he told the seeker. Starscream pouted but then smirked. "Well, he has your Hero complex," the Seeker said. Megatron frowned and looked at his bonded. "Optimus has the hero complex." Starscream snorted, following his sparkling out the base before transforming. Megatron followed in suit and Harry headed to Starscream's cockpit. The journey to Diagon Alley was a quick and Starscream did a couple of barrel rolls to get Harry to laugh.

After reaching the pub, Megatron and Starscream activated their holoforms; moving to stand by Harry. He blinked at them and looked them over before nodding. Starscream looped his arm around Megatron's arm and Harry lead the way into the ally. Many of the shoppers stopped to stare at the happy family walking down the street and Harry walked back to Megatron's side. Snape had been walking up the street and stared are the two men walking with Harry. The taller one had broad shoulders, well muscled, and looked like he stood at 6'6" at least. He wasn't dressed like a wizard, just a plain white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Black slacks and dress shoes finished the outfit. Choppy sliver-gray hair and stubble beard covered his head and dark violet eyes scanned the crowd.

The man hanging on the first arm was sleeker and shorter, but still a head taller than Harry. He appeared to be at 5'10", 5'11" at the most, with unruly back hair the fell into red eyes rimmed with sooty black lashes. He was dressed in white pants with a white shirt, vest and a tie. What threw Snape for a loop, was the colors of the vest and tie. The vest was red and Snape could live with seeing that in public, but the tie. It was an orange that he thought only Dumbledore owned. The slight man was looking all around him in amazement, while his lover, Snape guessed, watched over Harry. The trio headed to Gringotts and the goblins allowed Harry down to his vault while Megatron took care of the business the goblins were dragging him off too leaving Starscream to wait for Harry.

Harry came back out to find only one of his guardians. "He went to go take care of something," Starscream said then frowned. "Why are your clothes so messed up?" Starscream started to straighten Harry out and the teen rolled his eyes. Seconds later Harry was tackled to the ground. Starscream screeched and Megatron reappeared to see what the problem was. "Oh Harry, you're alive!" a bushy haired femme said. Starscream carefully and quickly ripped Harry away from the girl and the girl frowned. She stood for a few seconds before backing away from the angry seeker. "De-De-cept-" she started to stutter.

"Decepticon?" Starscream asked with a smirk. Muggles and Muggleborns started to back away from the holoform in fear leaving the purebloods and some half-bloods looking at them like they were crazy. Starscream's smirk widened and Megatron came out with Griphook. "Starscream, what the Pit is going on out here?" he yelled. Harry huffed and glared at the seeker. "Why yes, I have two Decepticons as adoptive parents, Hermione," he told her. "Now can a get a proper hug and not a glomp?" Hermione sighed but didn't move. Megatron had moved over to him and places a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, is this a friend of yours?" he asked.

Harry smiled and pulled his friend close. "This is Hermione," he told his adoptive parents. "She's one third of the Golden Trio." "She's one of your thrinemates?" Starscream asked. "Trinemate?" Hermione asked back. "Seeker team of three," Harry explained. "Why would seekers work in threes to catch a snitch?" she asked. At this point Starscream as looking confused, Megatron as well. "No, Mione, in Cybertronian, seeker means something different," he told her. Hermione sighed then looked at the two holoforms before turning to seem wizards running in. Megatron frowned and pulled the two teens and Starscream off to the side as the wizards started to obliviate the people around them.

"N.E.S.T has a magic division?"Starscream asked. "I bet they take care of the memories of us," Megatron growled. Hermione and Harry let themselves be held by the seeker before they we ushered out of the bank. "I wonder if Lennox knows about this? "Starscream muttered. "Sure do, Screamer," a man said walking up. Starscream squawked before turning around to see the major grinning. "Optimus doesn't trust me not to make a mess?" Megatron asked with a smirk. Lennox smiled and the pulled out his orders for Megatron to read.

"He knew Hermione would blow our cover?" he asked. "How?" Lennox smirked and pointed to Hermione's head. "She's possibly one of the smartest humans living," he told them. "Optimus figured you would do something small enough for her to figure out you're not human and Decepticons." Megatron and Starscream looked down at the small human girl who laughed nervously. "It was the color of his clothes," she told them. "I remember the colors on his alt-form."

"I told you to change the outfit," Megatron said, glaring. Starscream pouted and turned his back on his leader/ bondmate. "It was better than what I actually wanted to wear," he muttered. "He wanted to wear a hoodie with short-shorts, and boots," Harry whispered to her. "Dad said no." "Actually, Harry, what I said was 'if you don't change, Starscream, I'm not responsible for the groping'," Megatron said leaning over the two teens. Harry and Hermione jumped and glared at him, before their faces turned bright red. "What have a said about flirting with me around?" Harry asked. Megatron messed his hair up a little more before walking off.

Harry Pouted and Hermione blinked. "Oh my Merlin! He's like a Mech version of Malfoy!" she gasped. Harry stared at her for the longest time thinking she had lost her mind. Starscream had looked over at his child, he guessed was the human term, and giggled. "Aww she's just like Skywarp," he said hooking his arm around Megatron's again. "How so, my seeker?" Megatron asked. Starscream purred and rubbed himself into his lovers arm. "She points out the obvious and most ridiculous things," he said. Megatron sighed and then looked over at Harry. "Youngling, come," he said. Harry turned to follow and Hermione attached herself to his side. "I'm following you since I got lost from the Weasleys," she said.

"Harry?" they heard. Starscream and Megatron tensed and Harry smiled at the gaggle of red coming to them. "Ron!" Harry yelled and tackled his friend to the ground. "That would be out last Trinemate," Hermione told them as Ron walked over with Harry clinging to his back. "He's not solemn," Ron said. Hermione nodded and harry jumped off his back. "Mum, Dad this is my best friend, Ronald Weasley," he told them. "These are your parents?" Ron asked. The rest of the Weasley family piled around and Molly started to fret over Harry. Starscream twitched before taking his sparkling back glaring at the human femme.

"Mum, relax," Harry muttered letting himself be hugged. Starscream sighed and combed his slender hands through Harry's hair. Molly felt taken aback. As far as she cared, Harry was one of her boys and this man thought he take one of her kids? Megatron raised an eyebrow at them and Arthur new he better smooth things over. "Hello, I'm Arthur Weasley," He said holding out his hand. Megatron shook I and smirked. "Markus Prime, this is my wife, Skyler Prime," he told him. "We're Harry's adopted parents." Starscream hissed lightly at the word "wife" before going back to cuddling their sparkling. Megatron smirked as Harry's face turned right red and then formed a pout.

Within seconds the twins had walked up to harry and Starscream, staring at him before grinning. "You have a brother who likes to prank," they said at the same time. "You're never meeting Warp," Starscream deadpanned. "Never." They looked over at Harry with large puppy dog eyes and Harry just stared at them. "I'm already grounded for helping Fred and Rich blow up Mum's lab," he told them. "Can't help." Starscream sat there for a second before turning his head to Megatron, who wisely was backing away from the murderous looking seeker. He knew there were three things Starscream cared for the most: 1, himself, 2 Harry and his well being, 3 his lab. Two of these have been mentioned in the prank.

"Markus, dear, why is Harry talking about blowing up my lab and putting himself in danger?" he asked sweetly. "IT WAS RUMBLE AND FRENZY'S IDEA!" Harry wailed clinging onto Starscream. "Daddy found us at the last second." Megatron stared at the scene, recalling hundreds of ones were Optimus had done the same thing. "I'm sure Scott has taken care of them," Megatron said raising his hands in defeat. Seekers were scary when it came to protecting their sparklings. Molly puffed out her chest and took Harry out of Starscream's arms before glaring at them. "Harry, it sounds too danger for you to stay with this couple. We'll see if the papers are finalized and if not, you'll come with us," she told him, thinking Harry would agree.

Starscream froze and started at the red hair femme, feeling like he had just been slapped. She had just deemed hum an unfit carrier. That human dared to call him unfit! Before he could act on his rage, Harry had run back over to hide behind Megatron, who looked pissed. "Did you just call my Bonded an Unfit Carrier?" he asked in a hissed. The Weasleys stared in shock as molly rolled on him. "You let children near a laboratory, to play pranks," she hissed. Starscream had walked over to Megatron and rested his head on his shoulder. "She called me unfit." he whispered. "Now, Molly, that was one little thing, and our boys have done worse than that," Arthur said.

"Harry should be with us, Dad," Ginny spoke for the first time. Megatron glared at her. "If you truly cared for Harry you would have taken him away from that whale and stick long ago," Megatron said. "When Skyler found Harry, he was lucky to still be standing. Bruises, broken bones, slag you could see his bones." Molly flinched and the mechanical edge Megatron's voice had taken. Ginny stepped forward to glare at the man, who towered over her. Starscream blinked as Harry and his friends drug him away from the group heading to the potions shop. Harry hugged himself to Starscream's chest and the seeker started to run his hand through Harry's hair. "Sweetspark?" he asked.

"I don't want to leave," he told him. "I love being with you guys." Starscream kissed the top of Harry's head and Ron looked at them confused. "What does 'Sweetspark' mean?" he asked. "Is that another muggle term?" "No, Ron," Hermione spoke up. "It's a Cybertronian term of endearment, mostly used be Carriers and Creators. But I hear Ironhide call Annabelle that all…..the….oops." Harry and Ron started at her and she laughed nervously.

"How would you know that?" Starscream asked. "Um…." She started. "Hermione!" was all they heard before a gray-red blur attached itself to the bushy haired girl. "Damn it Sides, stop running a….Oh shit," Sunstreaker said as he walked up. "Hello, Screamer," he said pulling Sides back. Starscream raised an eyebrow and Hermione bowed her head. "Um Sam Witwicky is my cousin," she told them. Harry stood there for a second before hugging his friend. "That means we're cousins," he said. Hermione smiled and Ron looked even more confused.

The rest of the Weasleys and Megatron came walking up. "Why are there Autobots here?" Megatron asked. "Seth and Steve are my Guardians," Hermione said. "I hacked Bee by mistake. Dr. Hatchet wasn't too happy with me." Megatron smirked and patted her head. "You really are a smart sparkling." He said. Hermione beamed up at him, and then walked over to her twins. "So how did you get Autobot guardians?" Harry asked. Hermione blinked but though back to what had happened and gave a sad sigh. "Death Eaters found out where I lived."

"They…..they k-ki-killed….m-my parents and Sideswipe found me before they could attack me. He transformed and scared them off. It was a few days after your parents started the adoption process. Dumbledore approved of what was going on." Snape walked up and them and looked the Cybertronians up and down. "I must say Potter, you've moved up in the world," Snape said. "Actually, his last name is Prime now," Megatron said. "I'm Markus." Snape felt himself freeze up when he felt the energy coming off the people surrounding two thirds of the Golden Trio.

"I'm Severus Snape, Mr. Prime's Potions Professor," he said. Megatron shook his hand and Harry looked over to see a black dog sulking outside the shop. "Uh-oh," he said. He walked over to the dog and smiled. "Hey Padfoot."

Addie: Okay yeah, I really don't know why I did this put tell me if you like it. Please review.


	2. Settling In

Okay, don't hate me, but this is going to be a flashback chapter, since I felt it be nice for you to see Harry and Hermione settle in and I got a little push from a reviewer. Also I've changed my format to what it should be. I don't own anything.

Settling in

-three weeks before Daigon Alley-

Harry groaned and rolled over soaking in the soft felling of his bed. He sprang up in a heartbeat and looked around. He was in a metal room that was covered in his belongings and he frowned even more. Carefully, Harry moved off the bed and hissed at the cold temperature of the floor. Shaking it off, Harry started to explore his surroundings. It wasn't really much but it was better than what he had had at the Dursleys. Picking up his wand, Harry started to make his way out the room to figure out where he was.

"Where am I?" he asked out loud, before turning back into he guessed "his room" to grab his broom from his by his trunk.

Mounting it Harry took off to find where he was. What concerned him the most was the shear high of the hallway he was zooming down. Where could he be on earth were there was a need for the ceiling to be at least a hundred feet high? Harry flew up higher as he noticed a shadow turning down the hall and Harry felt his jaw drop when he saw the mech and the purple symbol on its chest.

_ "I'm on the Decepticon Base?"_ he screeched in his mind. The Mech looked up at him and Harry gulped.

"Inquiry: What are you doing?" Soundwave asked.

Harry's jaw dropped and he felt something probing his mind.

"Answer: I'm Telepathic." Soundwave answered him.

"Oh" Harry said. "Um, can you take me to Megatron?"

Soundwave nodded and made a follow me motion. Harry turned his broom around and followed wondering how he had gotten to this place and why he was here. Soundwave opened the door waiting for Harry to go first. Once Harry was inside he felt his jaw drop again, he really was with the Decepticons. Megatron looked over at him and smirked.

"Well, what a clever little seeker," he said. "I would have expected you to find the Command Center in three more joors."

Harry glared at him flying over to the throne.

"Why am I here?" He asked. "What could you possibly gain from taking me?"

Megatron smirked at him before laughing.

"You really are a clever little seeker," he continued to laugh.

Harry twitched feeling his anger and magic bubbling to the surface before lighting started to dance around the room. The Mech around the room ducked under consoles as Harry's anger kept the lighting striking. Megatron smirked, having quailed his laughing, at the little human in front of him. Yes, Harry was diffidently better than that Witwicky boy, the Autobots had.

Harry could protect himself, unlike Sam. He didn't need a guardian, but Megatron would assign a guard when this School thing came up at the end of the summer cycle. Coming back to reality, Megatron held out a servo as Harry started to float downward.

"It seems, you've exhausted yourself, my sparkling," he said as Harry landed.

The poor wizard stared groggily at him as Megatron pulled him closer to his chassis. He let himself be pushed onto Megatron's shoulder and curled into the warm metal. Seconds later, Starscream ran into the room screeching about not finding Harry.

"Starscream! He's right here," Megatron told him.

Starscream stopped his panicking and then blinked at the chaos that was the Command Center.

"What the Pit happened here?" he asked. "And where the Frag is my sparkling?"

"No a baby," Harry mumbled sleepily.

Starscream shuttered his optics in confusion and Megatron let out a roaring laugh.

"Our Sparkling caused all this," Megatron said proudly.

"Right, I'm sure Harry caused this," Starscream said sarcastically.

"And people say you're the smart one," Harry snipped back, "why do you keep calling me your 'sparkling'?"

Starscream walked over to the throne and scanned Harry for any new injuries.

"You've used up a lot of your magical core," Starscream muttered. "We should put you back in the berth."

Harry glared at him before snuggling closer to the warm metal.

"I don't think it would matter," Megatron said.

Harry kept looking around him from his stop and took in the damage he had done. Starscream stroked Harry's back gently with one clawed finger and Harry couldn't help but purr at the touch.

"Something must be wrong with me," Harry said. "Last place I should feel this safe in."

Starscream cooed and Megatron snorted.

"You should feel safe, because you are," Starscream told him. "You're home."

Harry blinked in confusion and then looked at the piece of paper held in front of his face.

"Is that an adoption document?" he asked.

The seeker nodded and Harry looked at the names signed at the bottom. Taking it from the Con, Harry looked over it carefully.

"Who are Markus and Skyler Prime?" Starscream gave him a smile and Harry felt Megatron vibrate with laughter.

Harry took off on his broom again and stared at the two leaders of the Decepticons.

"Merlin's bread, my adoptive parents are you two?" he asked then paused for a bit. "Does that Make Optimus Prime my uncle?"

A week had passed and Harry had somewhat gotten used to living on the Decepticon Base. Most the mechs acted like he wasn't there, however there were still the Cassettes and the other parts of Starscream's trine. Skywarp had immediately taken to him saying that Harry could call him for anything. Frenzy and Rumble reminded him of the Weasley twins only ten times more dangerous. Most of the cassettes stayed around Harry, since he figured he was near their age at least.

"Hey, Harry!" Frenzy said running up.

Harry Had also learned that no matter what type of sentient species, twins loved to confuse everyone. Most the Decepticons couldn't tell one form another because they kept changing their paint, but Harry had figured it out in a heartbeat, stumping both of them. As far back as they could remember, only sound wave could tell them apart. Harry shrugged and told them he knew a set of twins just like them.

"Yeah, Frenzy?" he asked.

The current red one pouted and the blue one let out a groan.

"Not cool, man," Rumble said.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to prank if everyone can tell us apart?"

Harry shrugged and started walking again. Far be it for him to ruin their fun.

"Meg-Dad still doesn't know and St-Mum just gave up on asking," Harry told them.

"Still having trouble calling them, Carrier and Creator?" Rumble asked.

Harry nodded then turned back to the way he was heading. It seemed that Rumble and Frenzy had attached themselves to him and he might as well enjoy the company he had. Turning back to them wand walking backwards, something Megatron and Starscream has gawked at, Harry grinned at them.

"Gents, I'm in the mood for a prank," he said, "so how do you feel on making our dear old Dads short-circuit?"

"I'm in" Rumble.

"Awesome."

"Perfect." Harry said with a good impression of Megatron's smirk.

The twins grinned and followed Harry down the hall to his room. After heading in and taking out the fireworks Fred and George had given him, the three made their way under Harry's cloak. Funny thing Harry had learned about it was that heat sensors couldn't see through the cloak. They moved to behind the throne as they set up the fireworks.

They grinned and ducked to safety as the fireworks started going off. The Command Center turned into chaos once more and Cons started ducking and rolling out of the way. Just before the three got away, Soundwave hauled them up handing Harry and his cloak to Megatron. Said warlord was frowning down at him and Harry tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Don't even think about it, Harrison," he said.

"Oh come on, it was fun!" Harry whined.

Megatron plopped harry on his shoulder and then moved to sit back in his throne. Harry moved to get down, but Megatron put his servo up to keep him there. Harry sighed and curled up into Megatron's neck. Punishment would come later since Megatron usually fell victim to the Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom. Starscream however was immune to it. He watched as Soundwave torn into the twins and they bowed their heads in shame before they were forced to into Soundwave's chest.

"Just wait till until, your carrier gets back."

"Then I should probably tell you about what we did to St-Mum's lab."

"What?"

-Autobots-

Hermione smiled at her cousin over Skype. He had been telling her all that had happened over the years. She giggled as he mentioned the Autobots again. She remembered the report and the Fallen's face on her TV looking for Sam and just about had a heart attack. Then there were those wizards that had come to obliviate everyone from remembering it. Hermione knew it was better her parents didn't know. She looked out her window to see that silver corvette circle her block again.

"Hey, Sam," can you tell me if an Autobot is around here?" she asked.

"Autobot? What's wrong?"

"Well there's this silver corvette that keeps circling the block."

"Does it blare Katty Parry songs?"

"I keep hearing 'I kissed a girl' and 'Firework', does that count?"

"That's Sideswipe. If it had been a gold and black Bugatti, then that would be Sunstreaker."

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker? Why the bloody hell would Autobots be watching me?"

"Um Optimus and Bee found out you're my cousin and knew their new nephew."

"Samuel James Witwicky, if you've told them I'm a witch, I'm petrifying you and leaving you to the Weasley twins' mercy!"

"Hermy, of course I haven't told them. They found Harry."

Hermione froze at the mention of her friend before staring wide eyed at the screen. She could see Sam flinch back and she twitched.

"The Autobots know about the Magical World?

"Yeah, let's go with that. Trust me, Harry is safe and sound. He's probably safer now than he's ever been."

"He's not with the Durselys anymore?"

"Nope."

Hermione sided and looked over at the clock. She had better get off. Peeking out the window again, Hermione found the Corvette had parked in front of her house, but then she noticed a group in black robes and mask coming to her house.

"I have to go."

She closed her laptop before dumping it and its charger into a small bag. Grabbing her wand from its place on her nightstand, she made her way downstairs. The door blew off and Hermione stared as Bellatrix walked in with an evil smirk.

"Hello, your daughter home?"

Before they answered, Bellatrix cased her curse and smiled as they dropped to the floor.

"Of course she is."

Hermione felt tears pooling in her eyes; however she turned and started to make her way to her window to climb down the rose vines. Bellatrix sneered at her and started to randomly cast curses as she got closer to the ground. Within seconds Sideswipe transformed and pulled Hermione to him. Bellatrix howled in rage and Sides kept his glare on her. Most the other Death Eaters had fled when he transformed, but Bellatrix stood her ground.

"I don't know if you're stupid or just plain crazy, femme."

"Avada Kadarva!"

Sideswipe dodged the beam of green light and Bellatrix stared at him.

"Run squishy."

With that the witch appreciated away and Sideswipe transformed back and opened his passenger side door.

"Get in."

"Are you taking me to where Sam is?"

"Yes."

Hermione jumped in and Sideswipe tore off down the street. It didn't take long for Hermione to break down in tears while on their way to the airport. Sides warmed his seats and swerved softly on the open roads to lull her into sleep. It didn't take long for Sides to pull up to the airport and met his brother.

"That her?"

"Yeah, Sunny, I couldn't save them."

When Hermione woke up next she was in a room that was furnished with a desk, bed, dresser, and a book shelf. Getting up, she made her way to the door and opened up to a large hanger with men and mechs running about. As if on cue, a yellow and red peered at her before grunting.

"You look like you're fine, but I'm still doing a full scan to get a base line for your medical records."

"Excuse me?"

"Take your computer and go sit in the Rec Room. Optimus and I are still debating on what to you should know."

Hermione did as she was told and took her laptop down to the rec room. She noticed a side of the room without the mechs and walked over to it where a man with dark blue eyes twinkling. At that Hermione frowned and plopped down on the couch and started to hack, feeling she had nothing better to. Will watched at Bee's door wings started moving in time with the way the girl next to him was typing then looked over to see Optimus with an odd look in his eye. In Fact he put two and two together once he saw Optimus' rear end wiggle.

Seconds later, four tons of metal went flying through the air tackling the poor unsuspecting scout. Will covered her eyes and the two started making out and ratchet walked back in the room.

"What the frag just happened?"

"I think our newbie hack Bee."

"I hacked one of them? How could I have hacked one of them?"

Ratchet looked over Hermione's screen and frowned.

"You hacked Bee alright. Now I have to make sure Optimus hasn't hurt in and your laptop belongs to me until we go over base protocol."

Hermione stared at him before handing over her prized laptop. She would get it back even if she had to pull a Harry to do so.

-Present time-

Padfoot looked up at Harry solemnly and whimpered. Harry knelt down and cuddled the back dog. Snape looked over at the Primes and frowned.

"What did you do to the Dursleys?"

"I let a set of worse twins that the Weasleys attack them. Don't know if their still alive or not. Not that I care."

Snape stared at them in horror. What had Dumbledore agreed to when he let Potter be adopted by these two? Shaking his head Snape turned back to them.

"Dumbledore has asked that you and your family come to the Burrow."

"Fine, next Sunday. And Tell Mrs. Weasley that she will only have to add five onto her meal plan."

With that Megatron lead Harry and Starscream into the crowd, disappearing from sight.

Woot that's done ^^ so please enjoy and review.


	3. Wizards and Bots

^^ Here's our next chapter and once again I don't own. Also I'd like to thank all that reviewed and I'm sorry I didn't send you a personal thank you.

Wizards and bots

Molly Weasley sighed as she pulled a roast out of the oven. The Prophet this morning had front page article about Harry and his new family. She scowled at the memory of seeing Harry responded to that skinny little twit. Not only had Harry been on the front page but Hermione as well. The two had stolen the front the front page the day after that and Ron looked at the love plot indifferently. Her son had been different since the end of last year. He would spend a lot of time in his room staring at figurine of a Chinese fireball.

"Ronald, come down please, Hermione and Harry will be arriving soon."

Molly blinked when she heard a roar over the house and then everyone ran out to see three muggle jets circling the house. Before the elder Weasleys could take the jets out three sports cars drove up followed by two eighteen wheelers, a rescue hummer, and a large Topkick. Arthur couldn't believe what he was staring at. So many Muggle machines now sat in their lawn and the three jets landed. The first one with strange markings opened up and Harry waved at them.

"Hey, guys!"

"Bloody Hell, You and Hermione weren't kidding."

"Thanks, Ron."

Seconds later, Hermione emerged from the blue and red truck making gagging sounds.

"Sweet Merlin, Optimus, your cabin smells like feet!"

"It does not, Hermione."

"That's utter bull."

The Camaro opened up and a young man stepped out laughing. Hermione walked over to him and smacked him on the arm.

"It's not funny, Samuel."

"I still think it's funny you tried to break into Ratchet's medbay to get your laptop."

"And I would have had it too, if it weren't for Jazz running in and spotting me on Sides back."

"Wow, I try to break out of the Medbay,"

Hermione shot him a look that the Bots swore they only saw on Ratchet's faceplates.

"Wow, Hermy, thought only Ratchet could have that look."

The Weasleys looked over at the Topkick to see a young man and his family got out. Will walked up and smiled at them holding out his hand.

"Hello there, I'm William Lennox."

"Arthur Weasley," he said shaking Will's hand.

"Great, now you're probably wondering why we brought so many vehicles."

"Yes, and they're really quite wonderful. You must show me how they work."

Will grinned and the rest of their little group came closer to them. Before anyone of them could move Dumbledore popped up.

"I see I'm just in time for the show, and my boy, you've grown and have a family."

"Hey, Grandpa Albus, you talking to me or mister Starscream Jr?"

"Hey!"

They looked over to the little Gryffindor as he smacked the Army Colonel on the arm. Will just laughed and looked over at the other group. The Weasleys felt their jaws drop as the cars, trucks and planes transformed. Once at his full height Optimus knelt down in front of the group. Next to him, Megatron did the same with a slight evil smirk on his face. Starscream rolled his optics, while Bumblebee giggled. Ironhide was grumbling to Ratchet, was indulging him with nods. Thundercracker was doing the same to a happy Skywarp.

"I'm Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

"And I'm, Megatron Leader of the Decepticons."

"YOU LET HARRY BE ADOPTED BY SOMETHING THAT ISN'T HUMAN?"

"Better that you."

Molly whipped back around to the glaring seeker and matched him with her own glare. Starscream drew himself to his full height and fanned his wings out to make himself even bigger to her. Most the humans stared in awe at the staring match and Will pulled out his phone to text Epps about how he'd forgotten about how crazy the wizard part of his family was. Ironhide snorted at him and muttered how humans were weird and Hermione shot him a look.

"I've never let my children get into trouble like blowing up a lab."

"Did that human femme just call a seeker a bad carrier?

"I take that's a bad thing, Hide?"

"How dare you, you squishy little insect, call me a bad carrier!"

"You shouldn't say that to a seeker, dumb aft!" Skywarp.

"Such a rude femme." Thundercracker.

"It doesn't matter if he played as a seeker for Quidditch. He still put harry in danger."

"He's Harry Fragging Potter; I couldn't keep him from doing stupid slag even if I welded his aft to the berth!"

Harry gave Starscream a deadpan look and Megatron started to crack up. The Weasley twins grinned before slinking over to Harry. He turned his glare on them then turned back to that fight. Dumbledore popped a lemon drop in his mouth and Will stole some for himself, while Sarah gave him a disapproving look. He smiled at her and Annabelle used her cuteness to get some from the professor, who smiled and handed her some.

"It's not that impossible. If you actually did your job properly, Harry would be safe, and Albus, I have a bone to pick with you. What were you thinking?"

"The Killing curse can't kill them?"

"What?"

"Well, I was thinking that I couldn't let Harry stay with the Dursleys anymore after I finally got a hold of Harry's medical records."

Megatron stared at the old human and moved so his face was close to Dumbledore. The professor didn't flinch or look frightened. He looked at him with sad worn eyes and Megatron shuttered his optics.

"You miss your bonded."

"It's a lot deeper than that, Lord High Protector. I am sorry I had to manipulate you and Starscream, but I knew that your programming would come in handy."

"You know of my programming?"

"I know of many things. I've talked to a couple of seekers."

"Oh"

"They have told me about a young Megatron and Orion Prax, the sons of Galvatron, before they were the Prime and Lord High Protector. You see Harry means a great deal to me. I was a foolish old man for thinking he would be safe. So I had my grandson let the cat out of the bag."

"You set this up?"

"Yes, Harry, I wish I had seen everything sooner, but for now I'm happy you're safe and sound, and more importantly happy."

"Tell that to Hook."

Megatron smirked and Starscream stretched his arm out to him. Harry climbed up quickly, getting to his favorite spot on his carrier's frame. Starscream let out a low purr and Molly felt herself deflate. Harry had climbed up there without any fear of harm. He chose the creature over her. Megatron stood up and walked over to the seeker and stroked Harry with a claw as the little Gryffindor purred. Dumbledore walked over to the Weasley matron and smiled.

"They need him, just as much as he needs them."

"Fine, I won't put up a fight anymore."

Optimus smiled at the scene before stiffening. Megatron raised an optic ridge at his brother before his optics widened as something crashed into his brother. Optimus coughed and spit dirt out of his mouth before turning and glaring at the Cybertronian cuddling him.

"Awe my sweet little Orion is all grown up and leading the Autobots!"

Megatron gave a deadpan looked at the tall bot cuddling his brother like a turbo-puppy. Funny thing Optimus looked like a kicked turbo-puppy. Bumblebee froze; recognizing the Mech holding his bonded and felt himself twitching, a habit he picked up from Sam. Sam was staring slack jawed and Will had pulled out his gun.

"Well, you were slower to the party than I thought you'd be, Galvatron."

Most the Autobots and Decepticons looked over at Ratchet in confusion. Most of them had heard of the First leader of the Decepticons but they thought Sentinel Prime had killed him long ago. Optimus finally pushed away from his crazy creator and moved to hide behind his brother to avoid being tackled again. Galvatron pulled himself to his full height and Bee's jaw dropped.

"Is that what I get to look forward to with our sparklings, Optimus?"

Optimus flinched a little and nodded his head. Megatron snorted at his brother's meekness at his bonded's fury, only to be smacked upside the helm but his own. Optimus gave and evil-ish smirk and Galvatron shook his head. Some things would never change, especially Optimus' inner prankster.

"Orion, don't you dare start that up. I don't think this planet could survive you and your brother if you start a prank war."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Creator."

"Oh mute it and let me see my grand-sparklings."

Harry, Sam, and Hermione had started running at the mention of grand sparkling, but Galvatron grabbed them all in one swoop and held them to his face. Bee and Starscream made noises of alarm and moved to get their kids back only for Megatron to stop them. Harry stood in front of the other two holding his wand out in a protective manner. Galvatron gave him the same deadpanned look he had picked up from Megatron and snorted.

"So the humans can do magic."

Harry stood his ground and Galvatron laughed. He gently poked them all in a tickling way then handed Sam and Hermione to Optimus and Harry to Megatron. He smiled at his boys and shook his helm. Maybe if everything went the way he hoped, Sentinel would remain in stasis for a long, long time. Starscream took Harry from Megatron and cuddled him while Bee cuddled both Sam and Hermione. One took in the cuddling with happiness, while the other muttered something about robotic mother hen.

"Well, have you picked out which Con is going to follow them?"

"I'm sending Blaster, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker."

"Soundwave."

"Well, Blaster will be excited."

"So will all the cassettes."

Megatron smirked and then looked down at the Weasley family. They stared in awe at them, but he youngest male had pulled out an iPod and started to listen to it. Megatron smirked at the music coming up and shook his head.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a lot of trouble soon."

Woot Okay that's over and now we move on to the Havoc that Frenzy and Rumble will unleash on the school. ^^ please review.


	4. Transformers invade Hogwarts

Addie: Okay, going to school and who's ready to see Umbridge get up staged by Lennox? ^^ I know I am.

Star:….she doesn't own.

Transformers invade Hogwarts

Harry and Hermione lead the ragtag group of holoforms to the gateway for the train and Ironhide had flat out stopped. They turned back to the weapon specialist to see him glaring at them arms crossed and frown set. Hermione had noticed something odd about Ironhide's holoform; it looked almost exactly like Will. There were a few exceptions like Ironhide's darker blue eyes, bulkier build and red hair stood out the most. Actually Ironhide looked like he could be Will's cousin with a bunch of alien tattoos and red hair. Sirius had told Will that he would steal Hide for his own.

Ratchet on the other hand had the whitest blonde hair she had ever seen. His sharp blue eyes glared at his bonded, before smacking his bonded on the head; dragging him through the gateway. Snuffles whined a little when he saw the wrench.

"I wish I had thought of that back when we were in school." Remus.

"Why's that, Professor?"

"Would have kept us out of trouble."

Harry and Hermione stared at the werewolf as he sheepishly scratched that back of his head. Snuffle's tail slid under him and he whimpered up at his friend in fear that Remus would find his own wrench. Remus smiled at him and Sirius shivered. He was so going to be Snape's dog for the next year. Harry rolled his eyes at the pair and Megatron shook his head. The rest of the group walked through and Starscream started to check over Harry over.

"Got your wand?"

"Yes, Mum."

"Your books, cauldron, robes, potions kit, Rumble, Frenzy?"

"Yes, all in my trunk. I'll let Frenzy and rumble out before we reach the school, so Soundwave and Blaster don't hurt me."

"Well, this is a surprise."

The group turned to see a blonde man and his son walking up to them. Harry froze when he recognized the blonde and ducked behind Megatron. Draco froze when he saw the odd pin on Megatron's red tie and symbol on Optimus' ball cap. Draco looked at Harry and Harry stared right back clutching onto Starscream. Draco almost fell over. If Blaise hadn't shown him the pictures of this group in their true forms, Draco might have scoffed at the thought of aliens.

"I assume you're the couple that adopted Mister Potter."

"Yes, I'm Markus Prime; this is my bondmate, Skyler, my brother, Orion Prime, and his bondmate, Bee Prime."

"Is that a Muggle term?"

"Hermy, what the slag is a 'muggle'?" Ironhide.

"A muggle is a person who can't use magic. Basically the humans you see every day. Magically folk hide better."

"I ain't no fleshling!"

"Oooh! They pissed off Hidey."

"Shut it, Screamer!"

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

Will had stepped out of the shadows and was glaring at the older blonde. Malfoy looked Will up and down before snorting.

"So the rumors are true, the grandson of the Great Albus Dumbledore has returned to our world."

"I have business to take care of at the school."

"Oh before I forget, Hermione."

The girl looked over at Ratchet and frowned before a familiar laptop was pulled out. Hermione squealed making most the people around her look at her funny before taking back her treasure. Ratchet shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Now, no more hacking Autobots or Decepticons. I've upgraded your computer and it's now Teletraan 2.0. She's a semi-sentient laptop. She'll work anywhere even in high magical output areas."

"Wow, Dr. Hatchet, thank you!"

Harry rolled his eyes and led his friend onto the train with Draco following. Starscream pouted as the train pulled away and waved back to his sparkling. Harry Smiled and pulled his head in the window before sagging in his seat; a small pout on his lips. Hermione hugged him then pulled two matching portable stereos out of the trunk above her head. Ron and Ginny had joined them with Neville and Luna, who was smiling in her mysterious way.

"Harry, you've got a Cybertronian in your lap."

"….How did you know that?"

"I was in Rome when the Seekers attacked before the Fallen returned. Though I pictured you more of an Autobot, than a Decepticon, Harry."

Harry blushed then poked Frenzy who twitched before springing up and transforming. Everyone but Harry and Hermione stared at the Decepticon who was looking around before running to the window to stare out it. He smacked the red stereo, who woke up with a start and growled at his twin. They started at the twins who were no looking around them before they attached themselves to Harry's sides.

"Harry are you sure it's good for you t be around these things?"

Most the room stared at Ginny and frenzy blew a raspberry at the young witch and Rumble glared at her. Harry frowned and started to speak in parseltongue which calmed the two down almost instantly and the Hermione frowned at her.

After the Thestral, Harry was happily waiting for dinner after slipping two energon cubes under the table for the twins while they waited Dumbledore to begin his speech. Which should be starting any minute. Harry sighed and noticed Will peeking through the door. Many of the purebloods had been curious about the muggle cars on the lawn and many male Muggleborns had whistled at the four cars. The Mercedes sls had not been pleased at the touching of his mate. The twins had even been upset, but Blaster had sent calming waves and kept the Decepticons from going crazy on the students. Now Harry was sure the slight raising and falling of the Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were them laughing. Of course that stopped as soon as Goyle put his sticky fingers on Sun's paint job, said mech still had the hand prints and was mentally sobbing about not being able to clean it off.

"Welcome to Hogwarts for another wonderful year. We have a new Defense Teacher, Professor Umbridge and….."

"Hem Hem."

The Hall froze as they watched the how the new teacher walked up to Dumbledore's podium. She then smiled as if she belonged up there. The Hufflepuffs looked confused. The Ravenclaws just went back to their books and the Slytherins sneered. The Gryffindors glared at her as she cleared her throat again. The students all looked up at her with deadpanned looks and she just kept smiling sweetly.

"Thank you head master for those kind words of welcome and how nice is it to see all your happy faces smiling out at me. I'm sure we're all going to be good friends. The Ministry of Mag…."

"Yo Frog, Imma let you finish, but Fudge has been the suckiest Minster ever!"

The Hall turned to the door to see the army colonel walk in with a huge smile on his face. Umbridge felt her face turn red with anger. Will's smirk got bigger and he made his way up to the high table and turned around to the students. He then grinned at the students before turning back to Dumbledore.

"Sorry I'm late, Grandpa, had to make Sunny promise he wouldn't kill a sticky fingered human."

"It is understandable, my boy, please come over here I was just about to announce you to talk."

"Excuse me I was…"

"Yeah, because these are much worse than dementors, just can't suck out your soul and here I go. Harry, will you come up here with your CD players?"

Harry picked them both up and walked up to the High Table and put them down on the floor as Will grinned. As harry made to go back to his table, but Will pulled him close and he readjusted his tie causing the Decepticon pin on his tie to flash. Will raised an eyebrow at it before calling Hermione to come forward. The other Gryffindor smiled as she stood in front of the students before side glaring at Will.

"Hello, kids, I'm Colonel William Lennox. I'm Dumbledore's grandson, and the head of N.E.S.T. I'm here to make sure you guys don't get squished, stepped on, shot, vaporized, gnawed on, kicked and other nasty little things that Rumble and Frenzy can think of after Harry tells them a little more about the Weasley twins."

"Hey, it's not my fault that they found my potions kit and set Mum's Lab on fire!"

"Okay, anyway Rumble, Frenzy, transform."

The two popped up and the Hall broke into screams. The young Cybertronians ducked behind Harry at the sound and Dumbledore ordered silence. Umbridge stared in utter disgust at them and Harry glared at her, before leading the twins out with his head held high. Starscream would be proud of Harry, if he could see how much arrogance he was letting off. Hermione followed him in an odd Optimus like way. Soon as they exited the door the students followed the two of them as they walked up to their respective guardians. At the site of both of them, Blaster, Soundwave, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker transformed. The students and teachers started at the masses of metal.

Harry let his Slytherin side out and gave a Malfoy worthy smirk. Draco, unfortunately, noticed it first and felt his insides turn to mush. Blaise, who was standing next to him, rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Over the summer things drastically changed for Hermione and myself. I'm no longer Legally Harry Potter, I'm Harry James Prime, now. This is my Guardian, Soundwave, and his bondmate, Blaster."

"And I was taken in by my cousin and adopted by loving couple. One of which is related to Harry's dad."

"Now, they are worse than Dementors, as they can make rational decisions and will send your butt to the Hospital wing."

Most the students stared in awe and Umbridge glared. To her these "things" were ugly non-human monsters. Sound wave caught her train of thoughts and frowned. This human sounded like that Fallen, yet most of the crowd around her stared in awe. Looking over at his bonded, Blaster was talking to their sparklings. Mostly it was questions about the train and Harry's friends. Harry looked up at his frowning guardian before climbing up the Decepticon to sit on his shoulder.

"Sickle for your thoughts?"

"Observation: Most find us amazing. Some think we are just muggle creations. Others think we are nothing since we are not human."

"Okay, so there's someone in this crowd that thinks Cybertronians are disgusting because they're not human?"

"Affirmative, Blaster."

"That's dumb. Optimus and them have saved this planet like five million times already. Seriously, Wizards are so far in the past it isn't funny. Didn't even notice the Decepticon invasion."

"Suggestion: I can give you your own invasion."

Harry face palmed at the innuendo and Hermione turned the exact shade of red on Optimus' armor. All of the cassettes started howling at the grossness of their parents and most the school looked confused. Ron's face matched Hermione's having gotten the joke. He would never admit that he felt bad for Blaster or some kind a kinship about monotoned pervs.

"Well there you have it. These guys will be protecting the school from now on. Any questions?

"Yeah, where's a place I can wash this Primus slagged sticky gunk off? It's ruining my paint!"

Poor Sunny. Anywho, please review and I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Not you TC

Okay so here's five and I don't own.

Not Your TC

Draco frowned as he watched the high table. Something had been bothering him. Like where Harry was living now and how Dumbledore had an American for a grandson. Will looked up at the Slytherin table and grinned before walking his way over to the blonde. "Let's go for a walk, Malfoy," he said. Draco stood up and followed him out the Hal and to a secluded place. Will turned to him and pulled out his own wand. Casting a spell to keep their talk private, Will turned to him.

"I'm guessing you want to know why Harry and Hermione disappeared off the map. How I'm related to Dumbledore. Most importantly, how this will affect your quest to obtaining Harry's love? Am I right?"

"Start with your past first."

Will sighed and frowned before leaning back against a wall.

"My mother was born in a prison and instead of giving her to her father; they adopted her out to a muggle family in the States. Grandpa didn't know he even had a daughter until I was about five. I learned how to apparate at thirteen so I could visit him often. By the time I was starting Hogwarts your parents, Harry's and most the other kids' were leaving. I never could really fit in. Of course being a Slytherin at that time didn't help, but there was one thing I did learn as a Slytherin. No matter what, I'll survive. After Hogwarts, I went back to the States, fell in love, got married, and joined the army. Then our world changed. What most the Magical world doesn't know is there is a threat far worse than Voldemort. You've seen the pictures."

"So where are Harry and Granger living now?"

"Hermione lives with the Autobots at their base in Washington D.C. Harry is with the Decepticons somewhere in the Atlantic. We stopped looking for it."

"So how have you guys been getting all around the world so quickly?"

"Portkeys and apparition. We figured that out after Starscream went to find Harry. By the way, never try that with 15 tons of metal. You'll drain your magic like that and then you're in deep slag for a while after that."

"You managed to apparate the Autobots across the Atlantic?"

"Hey, I've done worse. Casted the body bind curse on Optimus one day cause he startled me. Kinda funny to watch the Leader of the Autobots fall backwards."

"Magic works on them?"

"Yep, everyone, but the two of the unforgivable."

"Which works?"

"Torture."

Draco stared at him. This man was so strange yet so normal. Draco frowned and then turned to look as Hermione walked by with Harry into the court yard and Blaise follow behind them. Will's face turned into a grin and Draco felt his mouth drop.

"Granger!"

Hermione turned around and froze when Blaise took her hand and knelt before her. He put her hand to his lips and kissed it. The students in the court yard froze, staring at the scene of the Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin second. Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. Then finally Blaise looked up at her. His dark brown eyes smoldering as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"I've been meaning to talk to you,"

"Um what is it?"

"Weasley could never be your Thundercracker, but I am."

Hermione turned bright red before running leaving the court yard stunned and Blaise heartbroken. Harry patted his shoulder and smiled as Draco joined them.

"Give her time. I think you just blindsided her."

"She'll come around. Hermione doesn't do well with direct confrontation."

It was Defense when Hermione gave Blaise her answer. Harry would forever swear Hermione popped up out of nowhere when she planted that kiss on the dark Italian's cheek before seemingly popping up beside Harry.

"What the slag, Mia?"

"Well he needed an answer, and I thought that was the best way."

"Okay."

"Have you ever noticed Ron spends a lot of time staring at a Chinese Fireball figurine?"

"Yes, Warp, I noticed."

"Be nice, Screamer."

Harry rolled his eyes at the nickname before turning to the teacher and frowning.

"Wands away. You won't be needing them."

"Why not?"

"What dangers can you think of where you would need it?"

"Are you seriously asking us that question when there is Voldemort and my parents lurking outside these walls?"

"Mister Potter, there is nothing out there. You're just seeking attention."

Harry twitched at the word and glared even harder at her causing his eyes to flash red for a little bit. Hermione put her hand on his arm to try and calm him, but Harry's glare was set. Umbridge raised an eyebrow at him. The Gryffindors had ducked under their tables as soon as Harry had started walking while the Slytherins following close after. Over the past four years they knew Harry's temper and didn't want to get caught up in the fire storm about to hit the classroom.

"First my last name is Prime, and second I'm not seeking attention, if I was do you honestly think I would waste my time talking to you?

"Excuse me?"

"Voldemort is back. I'm not lying."

"Mister Potter, you are lying and telling others this is wrong and immoral."

"I'm not lying!"

"Well, Mister Potter, we'll have to see about making you a ward of the Ministry so you can learn to tell the truth."

"You'll have to pry my dead body from my parents' cold dead servos."

Umbridge gave him a hard look before smirking. The Slytherins and Gryffindors looked at him in shock and Harry glared.

"Detention, Mister Potter."

Harry sat back in his seat glaring for the rest of the class.

"I can't believe her."

"Harry I'm sure she can't take us away from our new families. Optimus and Bee would go back on the not harming humans rule."

"Megatron and Starscream would just kill them all."

"True."

"I meant what I said about the Ministry having to pry me out their cold dead servos."

"I know, I feel the same. You don't think she'll try, do you?"

"If my mum couldn't get you two, I don't think anyone could."

Harry and Hermione smiled at him before hugging Ron. Harry poked Ron in the side and he looked over at his friend.

"You going to tell us what's wrong, or do I have to guess why you're not upset Hermy's dating a Slytherin?"

"Oh? Good for Zabini. He's been pining for her for a while."

"Okay what the Pit?"

"What?

"You've been acting funny since the end of last….. Does this have anything to do with a certain Bulgarian?"

"What? No!"

Harry and Hermione frowned at him then they blinked as Ravage came tearing down the hallway with Frenzy and Rumble chasing their older sister. Harry rolled his eyes and caught them. He had been used to this and had seen them do that same thing to Lazerbeak. Taking care not to damage them Harry and his friends headed to Will's outdoor class room. Will looked up and grinned as his last class made it to their seats and he leaned back against the silver corvette.

"Hello and Welcome to Cybertronian 101. I'm going to be teaching you how to work with these big lugs. We'll begin with what they are exactly and why you should respect and in some cases fear, them. Now, does anyone have any clue on why they are here? Mister Zabini?

"They originally came for something called the Allspark, but that was lost."

"Well, that wasn't something I thought I'd here from a pure-blood's mouth, but yes, they came for a cube that was the Allspark, there used to be two shards of it left, but they are now both gone."

"Professor, I heard a rumor about the Allspark taking a human host."

"No, Miss Prime, your cousin, Sam, isn't the Allspark."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before laughing. Will looked at them confused along with most the class. Sunstreaker sank on his axels, wondering if his charge had lost her mind already and Sideswipe started to laugh along with them.

"Sorry, Professor, Sam's too twitchy to be the Allspark. I was thinking more along the lines of another Dumbledore."

Will sighed then started his lecture up again about the basics of the aliens sitting on the lawn. He would figure out how to deal with what they were telling him later.

8888888888888

Well there's that. Please review. ^^


	6. Umbridge meets an Angry Seeker

Addie: so I know you've been waiting for it, but I have to say you've been patient so. I don't own.

Sam's new love; Umbridge faces an Angry Seeker

Sam curled up on the couch in the rec room of the nest base sulking and watching every sad movie he could find. Epps had snorted and said he was acting like a girl. Many of the other Autobots had agreed with him, but didn't voice it as an angry Bumblebee was not on their "get beat up by" list. Of course where there was Bumblebee, ratchet would be following closely behind. Sam looked up to see his Guardian/adoptive-mother, how he ended up with top sets of parents still was a mystery to him, stomping into the rec room followed by the medic.

"For Primus sake, Ratchet! I'm not going to spark for another six months!"

"Well, be that as it may, I'm the medic and I'll say when I need to stop worrying. Have you even told Optimus?"

"I would have two months ago, if a certain Medic hadn't taken to following my around like a sparkling!"

"Bee's pregnant?"

The two Cybertronians looked over at the human, whom was staring wide eyed at them. Bee's wings and "antenna" shot up at the word. Ratchet nodded and Sam looked excited. Bee made a shushing sound as Optimus walked in. He kissed Bee's head and nodded to Ratchet and Sam as he went to get some energon. Sam turned away from them and sank back into the plush couch going back to _Steel Magnolias_. Ratchet walked over to the now twenty year old and snatched the large bucket of chocolate ice cream.

"You need to stop eating Ice cream."

"I just broke up with the girl I thought I was going to marry! Let me get fat if I want too!"

Ratchet gave him a deadpan look and sighed before handing the large tub back. There wasn't really anything they could do for the young man, but Epps had promised that once Sam stopped sulking, he'd get him back into shape. Though from the looks of it, Sam needed a new girlfriend before he would cheer up. Ratchet sighed and looked over to see Prowl yelling at his older sibling who was grumbling about his brother. The Decepticon had taken to coming to the base since the other police car had shown up.

Of course the Decepticon had taken to following Sam around for some reason. But before anyone could make another move a loud crash made them look over to the Autobot commander and his bondmate, only to find Optimus on the floor. His had crashed form the looks of it and Ratchet sighs as he tried to move the larger mech.

"Well, Bumblebee, I can tell you two things. One Optimus has locked up completely and two; I have this on video."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine. Happens to a lot of mechs when they find out their bondmate is carrying."

"Do you know any of them?"

"Yep, took Hook six hours to finally boot Thundercracker back up when Skywarp told him last week. He's only 3 months in unlike you, who's almost six months."

"Wait, how long do you have left of your pregnancy?"

"Six months."

"That's a freaking year!"

"Yep. Carriers carry for a Stellar-cycle before sparking. Now sparking isn't actually all that…"

"Don't tell me! I don't want to know!"

Ratchet was just about to open his mouth to continue, when Prowl and Jazz walked in. Prowl blinked at what he was seeing and Jazz mouth turned into a large grin. Ratchet rolled his optics and motioned for the larger mech t help him move Optimus to the medbay. Sam pause his movie and looked over at Barricade. Said Con was grinning as his brother grumbled. Sam walked over to the crazy stalker of his and tapped on his shin plate. The con looked down at him and blinked.

"Can you take me to the Decepticon base to call Harry and Hermy?"

"Why don't you call here?"

"And ruin the good mode with what I'm going to ask? Besides I think Bee still has to tell the whole base."

Barricade nodded and transformed. Sam climbed into the front seat. Barricade shuttered a little when he felt Sam get in and activated his holoform. Sam had seen many of the holoforms they had taken, but Barricade's was new to him. His black hair was looks and hanging with white streaks making a heart in the middle. A silver hop hung in his left ear and it looked like he hadn't shaved that morning. Crimson irises stared at the road as they headlined out to the coast. The ride was silent as they crosses into the gate leading to Nemesis. Sam had actually fallen asleep once they hit the underwater tunnel and was jarred awake as Barricade's holo shook his shoulder.

Getting out, Sam blinked as Starscream walked by muttering as he read a datapad. Sam looked over at the other con and Barricade shrugged.

"Starscream is our second in command and is ninety percent of the reason why we don't blow up the base."

"And Megatron still think he doesn't do anything?"

"I think Megatron is realizing exactly what his Sic does."

The walked into the command center to see Megatron's eyes following his sic as the seeker fluttered around the room. He looked over at the human and blinked.

"What are you doing here, boy?"

"Come to do two things, actually."

"What is that?"

"One: I need to call Hermione and Harry, the letter I got worries me."

"Very well, the second?"

"You're going to be an uncle."

Megatron stared at Sam, as the human ducked behind Barricade, before falling out of this throne and standing up in shock.

"Optimus finally knocked Bumblebee up?"

Sam nodded and Megatron gave a nasty grin. Starscream walked up and frowned at the smile before Sam ran over to the large console to call his cousins. The screen flashed and the two Gryffindors popped up.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Harry, Hermione, now tell me what's going on, since that teacher can't mess with Tella."

"Oh Sam it's been awful. That woman has started to try and take over the school. She's been interviewing Teachers all week. Tomorrow is Will, Snape and the Divisions teacher."

"Yeah, her detentions are pretty brutal too."

"Detention? Harrison James Prime, what are you doing in detention?"

"Well…..I….um…..Kinda….sort of…let her bait me into it."

Starscream started at his sparkling for a while before noticing he was covering his left hand. He felt his energon begin to boil. Someone was hurting his baby. Sensing his anger, Megatron looked at him and frowned.

"Harry, what did she do? You wouldn't be lying if it was just lines or scrubbing cauldrons."

Harry flinched and showed his hand to his parents. The words "I mustn't tell lies" stared back at them in an angry red and Megatron wanted to kill the teacher. Harry hid his hand again, but the damage had been done. Starscream was visibly shaking with rage and many of the Decepticons had backed away from the angry seeker. Barricade picked Sam up, backing away as fast as he could. Starscream looked up at the two Gryffindors, anger making his optics glow bright.

"Harry, sweetspark, Mummy will be there tomorrow to sort things out with your teacher."

Harry nodded as Starscream ended the call and looked over at his friends. They both stared back at him with the same fear that shined in his own emerald eyes. Someone was going to die tomorrow, and Harry had a feeling he knew who.

The next day had come and they were in potions with book work when Umbridge walked in with a smile on her face. Harry snorted something about frogs, but Snape couldn't bring himself to smack the boy upside the head. She smile seductively up and him and at that point Snape felt he would kiss James or Sirius, before even letting her begin to flirt with him. It was a long class and Snape felt himself drained at the end of it. The same thing had happened in Trelawney's class, but she seemed more ruthless.

When she finally got to Will's class the army colonel was ready for her. He stood tall in front of the short woman with a frown on his face. She didn't look phased when those normally twinkling blue eyes were sparking with lightning. The Autobots and one Decepticon transformed to give will back up if needed. Not that they hadn't seen the man handle himself well. The class arrived and Harry frowned at her before walking up and climbing up to Soundwave's shoulder. Hermione did the same with Sideswipe.

"Now Professor Lennox, you're from the United States?"

"Born and raised there, yes."

"What made you want to teach here?"

"Had family here and when to this school."

"Oh? Why not go to the American Academy of Sorcery?"

"My mom wanted me to come here to get to know my heritage."

"Oh? Who is your mother?"

"Agatha Arianna Lennox, nee Dumbledore-Jones."

"Dumbledore is an odd name for an American half-blood."

"My Mother was adopted; she's not a half blood."

"Oh? I didn't know a pureblood family would adopt a child out."

"My grandfather, Gellert Grindlewald, was in Numengard, when she was born. My Grandfather, Albus, didn't know about her until I was five."

"Oh pity. Now why do you think Wizards would learn about these Cybertronians, I believe was the word?"

"They are the new sentient species joining the others on our planet. Their home would was destroyed from civil war."

"Man, she's annoying little squishy."

"Cybertronians: superior, Toad: inferior."

"I agree with you on that one, dear."

"Excuse me? Did you just call me inferior?"

"If the ped fits."

"How dare you! I'm the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. You are nothing more than a muggle experiment gone wrong, robots."

The four of them twitched at the term and Harry felt a sudden need to be arrogant. Throwing his next Slytherin caution to the wind, Harry sat up straighter and smirked.

"Well, then you have no reason to fear when my Mum pops up. And by the way, your title is a load of Rubbish."

"What was that mister Potter?"

Smirking even more Harry's face seems to morph into something that resembled a young Tom Riddle. The woman in pink stepped back a little, and Harry patted the shoulder he was on.

"Soundwave here is the Third in Command of the Decepticons. My Mum is the Sic. My Father, the leader. I have to say, Professor, I have better connections than you, especially since my Uncle is the Autobot leader, but I don't think he'd mind seeing you dead, even with his oath to protect humans."

"Excuse me? You dare talk to me like that? Detention, Mister Potter!"

"Very well, you fell for it anyway, Toad."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker laughed so hard Sunstreaker fell over and Soundwave looked proud of the little prince on his shoulder. The toad was in fact shaking with furry at the child who looked so smug but was shaking on the inside. He really stepped in it now. Not only was he sure he was going to be writing until the words were etched into his bones, but he had a feeling she was one that would care if she used and Unforgivable.

At dinner Will and most the other teachers were hyper alert for the angry seeker to pop up. Which Starscream did with Skywarp holding onto his arm. The students backed into the walls as the tables were pushed to the side. Harry's back collided with Draco's, but he was watching his mother as he stalked up to the high table and crouched in front of the toad. Many of the wizards and witches shuttered at the power seeping off of Starscream in waves of rage.

Umbridge for her credit didn't flinch at the angry seeker, but on the inside she was shaking.

"You hurt my child."

"He is a naughty child, he needs to be punished."

"Harry is not a bad sparkling. You don't even comprehend the danger you're in, do you, insect?"

Umbridge bristled at the word and was about to open her mouth when Dumbledore cleared his throat. The seeker turned to him and the old wizard offered a smile.

"It is good to see you again, Starscream, but it's sad that it is under these circumstances."

Starscream nodded and plucked Umbridge from her seat. The woman turned bright red as Starscream poked and prodded her. Then he turned to Skywarp. The black and purple seeker shrugged and then Starscream licked up on several of the children and felt his rage increased ten fold.

"What have you been using on the sprinklings?"

Umbridge held her tongue and Will frowned. He wasn't about to not let this woman get away with anything. Will stood up and cleared his throat... the hall turned to him and he shook his head.

"Starscream, it was a blood quill."

"You mean those feathers used to sign important documents?"

"Yes."

Umbridge knew she was in trouble now. Starscream dropped her and no one put u the cushioning charm to break her fall. With an oof, she landed on her behind. The seeker walked over to his Trinemate and glared at her.

"That was your only warning, insect. If I find out you are still using that quill for torture, Primus save your spark."

With that the two seekers warped away, leaving the Great Hall stunned. Harry got a bad feeling and Draco put his arm around the shaking Gryffindor. Things at Hogwarts were about to get worse. They could all feel it.

-888888

Addie: Well, that's a wrap, and for all of you who wanted to see the toad die, I'm sorry, but I can't kill her off….yet. Anyway please review. ^^


	7. It's a Praxian Thing

I don't own.

It's a Parxian Thing

Jazz walked up to the young, but didn't know it, prime and picked him up. Sam looked confused as he was plopped on a large bean bag in front of a very large white-board. Jazz turned about and pulled out a long wooden stick and smacked the board. Sam snapped to attention as Prowl walked in. He stared at his bond-mate in confusion and Jazz pointed to the empty seat. Prowl did as his bonded asked and parked himself, still looking confused.

"Samus,….."

"Jazz, it's Samuel."

"That's not what Optimus said last week."

"What?"

"Jazz, Prime has yet to tell Sam any of this."

"Does this have to do with those two giggling nut jobs that talk to me?"

"Two…"

"Giggling."

"Nut jobs?"

"Yeah! One of them had midnight blue hair and pops up in about any time period of royal princess outfit. The other one looks like an Annabelle clone."

The two mechs stared at each other before Jazz shook his head. He had a job to do. Prowl and Ratchet could worry about Sam's mental health. Smacking the board again Jazz drew their attention back and Sam blinked at the words.

" 'Parxian mating rituals? Jazz, what the hell?

"Jazz!"

"Prowl, I'm not going to let another mech get jumped on and violated in front of everyone again."

"Jazz, that's not…"

"You jumped me in front of Springer and Hot Rod, Prowl! They were Sparklings!"

"they weren't paying…."

"Sparklings!"

"How long are you going to hold tha…."

"For as long as Ratchet beats my head in for doing that in front of His and Ironhide's nephew!"

"Ratchet and Hide have a nephew?"

They looked over at the human, who was supposed to be learning about Parxians. They had forgotten about Sam being there with their fight. Bowing their helms in shame, they muttered sorry, returning back to the task at hand. Before they could continue a large explosion and a gust of wind blew past the door. Seconds later Optimus ran by being chased by and angry Bee. The three males looked at each other then noticed Ratchet run by after Bee and Ironhide hot on his tail.

Sam blinked at the chase scene then turned to the two mechs. They shrugged not knowing what to say.

Back at Hogwarts, Will paced in his grandfather's office. Even with the reveal of the blood quills, Umbridge was still in the castle. Starscream had scared her though. Many of the Slytherins had reported less and less of the student body being treated with Murtlap Essence. Snape had been giving it to the Slytherins to pass out among the other three houses. Will had seen the mark on Harry's left hand and frowned.

"Grandpa, I thought Harry was left handed. From what I've seen he writes with his left hand. I thought….."

"Umbridge is more than likely tampered with the quills to put the words on the dominant hand to have constant reminder of what the person has 'done.' I just hope it hasn't affected his magic."

"He's been great in my class. Been teaching which spells to use on the Mechs and which to not. Did you know the revival spell works on a locked up mech?"

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I think the school needs a little Halloween cheer."

"…What are you plotting?"

"Plotting? Me? I may have heard Harry plotting to sing a muggle song about Santa Claus with Mister Zabini and Miss Granger giggling beside him."

"Dear Lord, people are going to have a heart attack."

"I think I'll announce the Halloween Ball and costumes can be worn all day."

Harry grinned as he spun around in front of the mirror. His costume was perfect. White bots hugged his calves with a blue stripe from the toe to the top hem. Red shorts hung on his hips, showing enough thighs to make his dorm mates drool. Ron had smacked Seamus and Dean upside the head for doing so. Neville had shaken his head and went back to making the red flames on his blue jacket dance. Pulling, on his blue fingerless gloves, Harry walks over to the too sheets of cardboard. He transfigured them into metal wings that would attach to the back of his hoodie.

Placing them on his back, Harry made them flutter, before giggling.

"Nice, Harry, I don't think Malfoy will stop drooling tonight."

"Neville, I'm hoping for that and to make Umbridge cry."

"Oh? Harry, you're not really going to go sing that song, are you?"

"Neville, I cannot deny my heritage any longer. Besides, I got Hermione to agree to it."

"Is that why she's running around in a pleated mini-skirt, thigh high boots, and a hoodie like yours only in black and purple?"

"Blaise is in pants and the same style hoodie but blue."

"You, Harry Prime, are a Slytherin at heart."

"Why thank you, Neville."

When Harry had said this his voice had taken on a screechy sound and his eyes turned blood red. Neville shook his head and changed his eyes to a bright blue. Hermione walked in, her normal brown eyes red, with a huge smile on her face. Harry grinned back at her. They had managed to get some of the students to dress as Autobots and Decepticons. Most of the Cons had popped up in Slytherin, but there were a Hufflepuffs that had taken the purple badge with pride, must to Harry's amazement.

Most of the Gryffindors had taken the Autobot Badges, though that wasn't a surprise. But the Ravenclaws had taken Autobot one, but Harry wasn't too shocked on it either. Leading the group of Gryffindors to the Great Hall for lunch, Harry's smile turned into a full grin as Umbridge took in the site of the different costumes. He could see what was causing her the most ire. A group of Ravenclaw girls had decided to dress as the Harpies lady sisters, Queen, and girl.

"Really, those costumes are so revealing."

"But they pissed off the toad."

"How on Earth did you get into Gryffindor?"

"Asked."

Hermione jus glared at him then sighed before waiting for her cue. Dumbledore smiled and then leaned back.

"I wonder what the Weasley twins are going to do this year. Maybe Kidnap the Sandy Claws?"

Umbridge looked at him funny as music began to play. Looking around for the source, she suddenly looked over at the three winged students.

_ "Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws?"_ Harry, Hermione, Blaise._  
><em>

The whole Hall looked over at the Three of them as their voices echoed.

_ "I wanna do it"_ Hermione

_ "Let's draw straws"_ Blaise

_ "Jack said we should work together__Three of a kind"_ Harry_  
><em>  
><em> "Birds of a feather<em>_Now and forever__Wheeee__La, la, la, la, la__  
><em>

The trio took off into the air with a hover charm. Flying around the Hall doing tricks, before hovering in front of the High Table.

_ "Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight__Throw away the key and then__Turn off all the lights" _Harry, Hermione, Blaise._  
><em>

Harry flew middle and held up a plate of cookies.

_ "First, we're going to set some bait__, __Inside a nasty trap and wait__, __When he comes a-sniffing we will__, __Snap the trap and close the gate" _Harry 

Hermione joined him holding a cauldron.

_ "Wait! I've got a better plan,__To catch this big red lobster man__, __Let's pop him in a boiling pot,__And when he's done we'll butter him up"_ Hermione

_ "Kidnap the Sandy Claws__, __Throw him in a box__, __Bury him for ninety years,__Then see if he talks"_ Harry, Hermione, Blaise_  
><em>  
><em> "Then Mr. Oogie Boogie man<em>_, __Can take the whole thing over then__, __He'll be so pleased, I do declare,__That he will cook him rare"_ Harry_  
><em>

At the word "Oogie" Harry had flown over to Snape and grinned at him as he sang his line before flying back to the others.

_ "Wheeee!"_ Harry, Hermione, Blaise_  
><em>  
><em> "I say that we take a cannon<em>_Aim it at his door and then__Knock three times and when he answers__Sandy Claws will be no more"_ Hermione_  
><em>  
><em> "You're so stupid, think now<em>_If we blow him up into smithereens__We may lose some pieces__And the Jack will beat us black and green"_ Harry

_ "Kidnap the Sandy Claws__, __Tie him in a bag, Throw him in the ocean__, __Then see if he is sad"_ Harry, Hermione, Blaise_  
><em>  
><em> "Because Mr. Oogie Boogie id the meanest guy around<em>_, __If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town"_ Harry, Hermione_  
><em>  
><em> "He'll be so pleased by our success<em>_, __That he'll reward us too, I bet" _Blaise_  
><em>

The three of them flew closer and rubbed their hands together. Giving evil smirks to the hall as they sang.

_ "Perhaps he'll make his special brew__, __Of snake and spider stew__, __Ummm!__  
><em>  
><em> We're his little henchmen<em>_And we take our job with pride__We do our best to please him__And stay on his good side"_ Harry, Hermione, Blaise_  
><em>  
><em> "I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb"<em> Harry

_ "I'm not the dumb one_ " Blaise

_ "You're no fun"_ Hermione_  
><em>  
><em> "Shut up!"<em> Harry

_ "Make me"_ Hermione

Harry held up a box, grin widening.

_ "I've got something, listen now__This one is real good, you'll see__We'll send a present to his door__Upon there'll be a note to read__Now, in the box we'll wait and hide"_ Harry

_ "Until his curiosity__Entices him to look inside__And then we'll have him__One, two, three__  
><em>  
><em> Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick<em>_Lock him for ninety years, see what makes him tick_

_ Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits__Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks__Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see__Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key"_

Leaving the note trailing, Harry, Hermione, and Blaise fled the hall cackling merrily. The Music ended and the whole hall stared dumbfounded at where the trio had been. Umbridge let out a little whimper and then fainted, sliding out of her chair. After that, the Great Hall broke into a loud applause and even Snape had a small smile on his face.

After getting the video file, the Autobot and Decepticon base was cracking up for weeks. They couldn't even watch the movie the song came from without bursting into giggles. Though for Megatron the laughing stopped when he noticed Starscream pulling out a container of Liquid Nitrogen.

"Starscream, please don't do the organic popsicles."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

8888888

Addie: yeah, so that's what Happens when you read an awesome fic called Kidnap the Sandy Claws by Rebell. ^^ so please review.


	8. The Dog's off the Hook, The DA Begins

Don't own.

The Dog's off the Hook, and The DA begins

Sirius Black was bored out of his mind. The rest of the order was off being busy. Remus was his babysitter today. Worst of all, he hadn't heard from Harry since the end of the summer. He looked over at his friend/first love and smacked his head on the table. Remus looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Remmy, I'm bored, and I miss Harry!"

"He's fine, Sirius."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Are you still upset that he was adopted?"

"Yes."

"Oh Padfoot, I'm sure he's fine and protected, and more importantly, loved."

"I know, but that should have been us, Moony."

"Oh?"

"I mean well….you see…."

"Sirius Black! I thought you liked Snape!"

"What? No! That's more James cup of tea, than mine."

"What? How? They're both too, how did Hermione put it, too seme to work."

"Nope. You haven't seen the pattern."

"Pattern?"

"Potters marry Slytherins."

"What? Lily was a Gryffindor."

"But Harry's grandmother as a snake."

"And?"

Sirius sighed, knowing his friend would never see it. It was a Potter tradition to annoy the hell out of the one they wanted, but Sirius knew an odd truth about his dear little godson, another one was that Starscream and Megatron were like a reverse of Snape and James, but Sirius swore he'd take anything involving the two of them to the grave. Before Sirius could grab the bacon sandwich Remus had made for him, a man grabbed him, put a sack over his head, and took off running before Remus even looked up from his book.

"Sirius? Huh must have had to use the loo."

Sirius panicked as he was driven somewhere. Before long the sack was lifted off his head showing him a group of curious looking mech peered down at him and Sirius did the only logical thing in his mind, since he'd never seen their true forms.

"!"

The mechs flinched and Epps looked unimpressed by the screaming and crossed his arms.

"Man, are ya done?"

"Hold on. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Yeah, now I'm good. So how's it hangin?"

"Better, now that you're not screamin' like a pansy."

"Okay, that was low."

"Was that Sam screaming again?"

Epps turned to look at the black mech walking up and shook his head. Ironhide looked confused and Epps pointed to the man staring at Jazz.

"Never mind then."

"Hi, I'm Sirius."

"I'm Jazz."

"You like to prank?"

"Yeah, I love to…."

Prowl glared at his bondmate and Sirius just started at the frowning mech before Sirius pointed at him and laughed.

"I know that look!"

"Jazz, what are you up too?"

"Makin' a new friend?"

"Problem?"

Prowl glared at him before walking off to finish his duties. The Dodge was about to turn the corner when he saw Sam stomp over to the Mustang, open the door and slam it. Prowl cringed for his poor brother as Optimus and Bumblebee walked up. Sam must have told Barricade to black out his windows, because the human had vanished from view. Bumblebee's wings dropped down his back and Optimus' famous "kicked Turbofox" look was at one hundred percent. Prowl knew that was going to be a long day so comm'ed his brother.

:: Brother, what is going on? ::

:: Sam has been informed of his role as a Prime and his "parents" are not allowed to talk to him for a while. ::

:: Sam's that mad? ::

:: Did you know Sam could curse is Russian? ::

:: No, I didn't….Allspark shard? ::

:: Yep. ::

Sam had crawled into Barricade's backseat and curled up on it taking the spare blanket Cade kept for him. He was so pissed at Optimus and Bee right now. They had known since the whole coming back to life thing that he was a Prime. How could he be a Prime? He was human. Not a Cybertronian. He sighed as Barricade warmed his seats and seemed to mold them around him. Sam huffed and then pulled the odd necklace out from under his shirt.

The pendent looked like a miniature version of Optimus' Matrix, but Sam new better now. The chain would expand and change as he pulled and moved it but he could never take it off. He had tried, even spun the chain around his neck looking for the latch. Barricade checked over the pouting Prime and sighed. Sam was fine, but pouty. He relaxed even more as Sam slipped into sleep.

_"Samus, Sam…..Samus Prime!"_

_ Sam shot up on the bed he was laying on and looked around for the person who called his name. His eyes fell on a figure clad in a beautiful ball gown. The skirt slit up to the hip which was held in place by a large smooth ruby with smaller ones acting as a belt. Silver ruffles spilt out of the slit, making the blue seem to stand out more. From the center of the ruby belt another line of rubies trailed up and branched off at the top of the bust line._

_ What got Sam's attention the most was the person's face. It was a softer more feminine version of Optimus' human face with red eyes._

_ "Hello, Sam, I'm glad we could finally meet again."_

_ "Great, what do you want?"_

_ "How rude, but I guess it was a hard blow that could have been avoided. Please don't be mad at Optimus, Sam."_

_ "Fine, is there a reason as to why me and Harry are very special to you?"_

_ "I have chosen the both of you as the ambassadors for the humans. Harry is the High Protector and you as the Prime. You and Harry both have instincts that show themselves in high-stress situations. You are willing to protect and sacrifice yourself for the good of the people and inspire hope in others. Harry, from what I have seen, can inspire hundreds to follow him and feels a need to protect others. A Prime inspires hope and faith. A Protector inspires loyalty and trust."_

_ "So they are two sides of the same coin?"_

_ "In a way."_

_ "Oh, but why me and Harry?"_

_ "Have you not seen what you and Harry cause?"_

_ Sam shook his head but then froze. He had seen those looks in the Optics of the Autobots and the eyes of the N.E.S.T. operatives. They had put hope and faith into him the last battle. They had done it the first time the Cybertronians had met him. Sam fell off the bed and Primus sat down next to him. The dress sat around him elegantly, showing dainty heel clad feet._

_ "Are you why Seekers have Heels?"_

_ "Yep, love them."_

_ Sam sighed again and looked up at the ceiling. Primus smiled at him, then stood up._

_ "It's time for you to return to the world of the living, Sam."_

Sam bolted upright again this time seeing he was in the Medbay with four worried bots, a panicked Con, and two smirking human. Sam glared at the army sergeant and the black haired man. He raised an eyebrow. The black haired man walked up to him and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Sirius black."

"I know, You're Harry's godfather and the best friend of his Biological father."

"How did you?"

"Ugh. I think those Prime powers are kicking in."

At this Ratchet started to check over same and he frown before writing his findings down on a datapad. Bumblebee and Barricade both almost moved to get the pad, but Prowl and Optimus held them back. After a few more scans, Ratchet turned to the rest of the group.

"He's fine, except that his organs and bones are coated in a metallic substance and Nanites have picked up programming from your white blood cells and your brain. Otherwise you're healthy."

Sam smacked his head with his palm, but the rest of the room seemed to calm down. How was he supposed to work with someone like that? He shook his head and then stretched up his arms. He really couldn't believe he was a Prime.

"Wait does this mean I have to do paperwork?"

The group laughed at the confused boy, while another confused boy stood in front of a large group of students. Harry gulped as Draco and Hermione pushed him forward to talk. Harry looked around at all the different house colors. They all looked hopefully at him and Harry steeled his nerve.

"Look I'm not going to say this is going to be easy. Voldemort nor the Death Eaters are going to go easy on us and I'm not saying we'll survive, if you want to back out, then go ahead, there's the door, but if you do stay then I'll teach you all I know and how to fight. I'm not going to force you into anything you don't feel like you can handle and I'm not going to let anyone younger than third year in. This isn't a game, it's war."

The students all looked at each other before Draco moved over to the sign up list and put his name down. Soon the rest of he Slytherins signed then the Gryffindors. Finally the rest of the students signed and Harry smiled at them. Before they could move out, Will walked in with a smile.

"That' all fine and dandy, Harry, but you'll need someone to cover your ass, since Umglitch can expel you if you're not careful."

"Just how long where you standing there?"

"Long enough. You'll need a name for this."

"Prime's army?"

Harry smacked the back of Draco's head and the Slytherin gave him a sheepish smile. Will shook his head at the…., what were they? After the Halloween act, Harry had been cuddled up to the older boy for a month or so now and Draco was sucking up all the attention Harry was giving him. Will sighed and noticed his cell was ringing. Looking at the text her grinned.

"Well, hot damn. Sirius had been made the Leader of the Wizard Division of N.E.S.T. I knew Optimus could pull some strings."

The teens looked over at him and Harry turned to him looking hopeful. Will smiled and handed him the iPad he carried with him at all times. Harry read over the email and his face turned into a full blown grin and he let out a whoop.

"Sirius has been cleared! Finally the truth comes out!"

A few days later, the newly formed Dumbledore's Army, or DA, had found their meeting place. Will was keeping Umbridge from finding the DA. Snape frown as his stores of Veritaserum dried up. Many more students were getting detention and many of the parents were outraged at what was going on.

Harry was sitting with Draco just trying to do his potions and blonde was doing his best to distract him.

"Draco, I finally have Snape off my poor little Gryffindor aft in Potions, please don't make me start failing again."

"Harry, you were never failing. Actually I think you're the top person in potions class."

"Yeah right, that be like saying I'm actually Snape's kid."

"I think it would be funny. Rumor has it that your mum was the reason your dad and Snape never got along."

"Draco, I like you a lot, so don't make me tell my uncle about the porn you've drawn of me."

"Wait why not Megatron?"

"Because I want you back in one piece."

Draco gave him a scared look and gulped. He was in for hell at Christmas.

Addie: And that's it for this chapter. Please review. For the dress mentioned see my DA page.


	9. Practices of the DA, Draco gets a Scare

Okay I don't own and I hope you like.

Practices of the DA and Draco gets a Scare

Harry walked around the room to watch as they practiced. Today he had them working on their Patronus charms. Red eyes from behind a red visor watched his little prince teach his classmates how to defend themselves. Rumble, Frenzy, Rewind, and Eject were acting as Death eaters; keeping the students on their toes. Ravage and Steeljaw were keeping the kids moving and teaching them stealth. Soundwave was proud of his creations for choosing to help Harry with his work. He looked over at his bonded, who was cuddling their youngest.

Blaster cooed at the little cyber-bat, and Ratbat ate it up. Laserbeak sneered at his younger brother and flew over to sit on Draco's shoulder. The young wizard looked at him before going back to what he was doing. He hadn't freaked out the first time Laserbeak had sat on his shoulder, so he wouldn't do so now. Soundwave frowned as he watched the happenings of the room. Many of the Students still wore the Faction symbols of the Cybertronians. The house that wore the pins the most was the Slytherins.

He knew they wore the pins for hope. Hope that they wouldn't follow their parents. Sound wave shook his head. Decepticons didn't give hope. That was the Autobots' job. Turning back to the group Harry dismissed them before sinking to the floor.

"I'm beat."

"Ya don't looking like you're hurt."

Harry gave Frenzy a deadpan look before sighing again. He left himself being cuddled by Blaster and Soundwave's kids. The day had been long and he was tired, but that was a good one. He pulled himself out of the dog pile of kids, and then started back to his dorm. Harry was deep in thought as he made it back and then got ready for bed. The meetings where going well, but that was their last one until after Christmas, and Harry had never been so happy to leave the school. He was going to spend Christmas at the N.E.S.T base and he would get to see sunny and sides in action with their pranks.

He climbed into bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

_ Harry blinked as he found himself walking down a hall. He didn't know where he was or where he was going but she suddenly blinked when he realized her was slithering. He saw Mr. Weasley and felt himself rear back, but before anything could happen he felt himself being separated from whatever was crawling and found himself standing beside a blue haired man dressed oddly. _

_ "Be gone with you, beast!"_

_ Harry stared as the snake was pushed back away from Mr. Weasley, whom was just staring at where the snake had been. The man next to him smiled and snapped his finger. Everything turned into a blur, Harry closed his eyes to keep from getting dizzy. The room stopped spinning and Harry felt his jaw drop. The [place he was in now what bright and luxurious. The Blue haired man walked over to the large window, his red halter dress swishing around his legs._

_ "If you're a man, why are you wearing a dress?"_

_ "Samus asked me that once. Skybolt, there are things you need to know. Things Sirius cannot tell you because of a oath. Things that I'm sure you're beginning to realize."_

_ "Skybolt?"_

_ "Your Cybertronian name. Have you even noticed your sneer mimics Snape's? Or that your eyes don't exactly match your mother's?"_

_ Harry frowned at him the looked at his reflection. It wasn't anything that special. He just looked plain in his eyes. Nothing special. Primus came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Harry started back at the man leaning on him and it hit him. His eyes weren't exactly the apple green of his mother's. No, his were deeper in color but just as bright. His hair messy and curly, which Draco said looked sexy. Harry had smacked his head a couple of times for that. He scanned over his face then sneered Primus didn't know what he was…_

_ "Holy Merlin in a Dress! I look like Snape!"_

_ "One My Name's not Merlin and two it's only when you sneer."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Well you see I needed two people who were like Megatron and Starscream…."_

_ "So you chose Snape and my dad?"_

_ "Actually…"_

_ Harry's eyes popped open and he turned his head to the man hanging on him. He didn't. Harry looked at the smirk on his face. He did. Spinning around to stare at the man, Harry's mouth opened and shut several times. This man just laid a major mind blow on him and Primus was just smiling._

_ "I'd hate to say it but Starscream would have been in Gryffindor."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Now my little Protector, there is something else I need to do before leaving your mind."_

_ Primus snapped his fingers and summoned forth a ghostly figure. Harry stared at it before realizing what it was._

_ "Voldemort is in my head?"_

_ "That is not a man. That, Skybolt, is a monster. To split one's spark, their soul, into pieces is disgusting. To break up what makes you, you is just…ugh I can't even think with how much it's making me sick."_

_ Harry watched as Primus destroyed the piece of soul and felt himself lighten. The man turned back to him and smiled. Primus walked over to Harry and kisses his forehead._

_ "My dear little Protector, watch over all those ally themselves to you. You'll find followers in the oddest places."_

Harry shot straight up in his bed, looking around wildly for the noise that had had woken him. Turning to the alarm he sighed making it stop. Remembering what today was, Harry jumped out of bed and headed down to breakfast. Running up to his friends, he slid in next to Ron and started to pile food on his plate. The Gryffindors looked at him, before going back to what they were doing. Harry was bouncing in his seat waiting for the students to be dismissed for home.

Once dismissed the students headed for doors and Harry practically bounced into to Soundwave. The communications officer turned on his Holo and scanned Harry to make sure he was okay. Once he was sure he okay, Soundwave turned his attention to the Autobot twins. They had been strangely well behaved so far and he was sure that they were plotting something. Blaster was talking with the younglings. Most of them were happy to see their carrier.

The drive to the military Airport was a long one. It was made even longer when Draco refused to get into Sunstreaker. Finally Harry had glared him into the Cybertronian. With that the flight to the US was uneventful, and Harry Had decided the muggle way of flying was boring and sucky. After landing they met Will on the tarmac and Harry frowned at him.

"International Apparition? No fair, Lennox!"

"I'll teach you midgets when you hit seventeen."

"I'm not a midget."

"No, you're a ferret, Dragon."

The blonde glared at his boyfriend while the other humans cracked up. Leave it to Harry to distract everyone. Before anyone could make a more they saw Optimus walk out the door and greet everyone. Soundwave transformed and gave Optimus his greeting as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe raced inside only to race back out. Seconds later Sam and Barricade came flying out the hanger doors with Ironhide close on their tails. Next was Prowl with Jazz, Chromia, Elita, and Arcee speeding past them. A Helicopter flew out dragging a scared looking Volkswagen w12. Next Bumblebee walked out looking pissed as all pit.

Optimus sighed, wondering who set of Bee's mode swing this time. Feeling himself get twitchy again, Optimus turned to yell only for Soundwave to shake his head. Harry looked at him confused and Soundwave gave him a smile.

"Creators often feel the mode swing of their bondmate, also creators have programming that activates when the carrier is carrying. This Programming tells him to protect and keep his mate safe as well as help make the carrier's time a little easier."

"So Optimus is pissed because the others set Bee off and he feels he needs to protect, but can't because those are his men and he knows they wouldn't hurt Bee?"

"Exactly, Harry, but besides me and Soundy here, this is the first time I've seen this programming in another mech."

"What do you mean, Blaster?"

"This type of reproduction for our kind had fallen out a practice many generations before even Sentinel Prime. Since the Allspark could give sparks, many creators and carriers had what is known as hatchlings."

"Hatchlings?"

"Yes. Pods that had protoforms that the creator and carriers add codes to make the protoforms theirs after that the bondmates would take the pod to the Allspark and it would get the hatchling life. Many of the mechs and femmes around the base were hatchlings. There are a few that were sparklings."

"Can you name a few?"

"Autobot sparklings: Jazz, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Mudflap, Skids, Cassettes. Decepticon Sparklings: Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Cassettes."

"Mum's trine?"

"Seekers didn't believe in Using the Allspark. Said it messed with tradition, bond abilities of a trine, and the special talents given to a seeker. They saw it as beneath them."

"Wow."

"I guess in a way the seekers new better than us grounders."

Harry stared up at his guardian and decided he didn't even want to know anymore about Cybertronian mating methods, since he deemed he knew too much now. Optimus called Bumblebee back to him, which the scout did happily. Draco looked up at them then turned to the medical officer walking up.

"How are sparklings born?"

The whole group froze at mention of the topic most the most had tried to avoid. Draco, for his defense, really did want to know about how sparklings were created. Ratchet stared down as him before smirking.

"You remind me of an apprentice I once had. His designation was Knockout."

"You sure he wasn't a girl?"

Ratchet laughed then picked the blonde up before walking off to talk to him. The group just stared as he took the teen away, who looked excited to learn about medicine, before Harry let out a pathetic whine.

"That's mine!"

"I feel your pain, kid."

Harry sighed and Otpimus looked over at where the blonde was last seen. Optimus looked back at Harry then frowned. Snapping his fingers, Optimus watched as the major twins speed over to him. He gave them a nod and they grinned at him before speeding off. Bee looked up at his bonded confused, but shrugged. Harry frowned, worried what those two would do. If anything, they would be pranking Draco. Looking up at Ironhide, harry gave him a kicked puppy look.

"Don't look at me, kid. Be thankful it's not Starscream and Megatron meeting him first."

Harry pouted and blinked as Draco came running out the hanger with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe coming after him. Optimus leaned down and picked up the teen and brought him up to his optic level. Optimus glared at him and Draco thought he was going to wet himself. The stern face of the Autobot leader stared at him as if to read Draco, then he drew his breath.

"You hurt my nephew in anyway and you'll wish Voldemort was torturing you."

Draco nodded at the Autobot before proceeding to faint. Harry face palmed then glared at Optimus. The red and blue mech stare down at his nephew. Bee smiled at Harry and the Gryffindor pouted. Hermione just smiled at her friend but then turned to her Twins. Sunstreaker frowned at her and Sideswipe looked ashamed. She put her hands on her hips and Sunstreaker finally looked ashamed.

"What did you do?"

"Nothin'."

"You do realize I could turn you into glitch mice, right?"

"Prime told us too scare Draco."

Hermione's glared turned onto the prime and he just stared back down at her. He raised an optic ridge before snorting.

"Femme, I've stared Ratchet in the optic when he was fixing my brother's head and was extremely pissed. You don't scare me."

Hermione snorted and started to walk into the hanger.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Otpimus gave her a confused look and the Major twins grinned at each other before following their charge. Optimus would rue the day he said Hermione didn't scare him, Sunstreaker and sideswipe were sure of it.

Woot! Chapter done and I hope you like it and please review!


	10. Holiday

Okay for those of you who like Optimus and Twin torture. ^^ I don't own.

Holiday

Optimus carefully snuck down to the Rec room to get his morning energon. So far he had managed to get from his berthroom without being seen, but he knew that wouldn't last. During his recharge his paint had been changed from its normal red and blue to pink and lavender. Worse part of the paint was it itched. Ratchet was going to kill him once he saw the dents from his scratching. So far only Bumblebee had seen his new paint and burst into a fit of giggles. It was depressing and Optimus wasn't about to let the rest of his men see him in pink.

"Yo, Big Boss."

Optimus froze and looked down as Sirius walked up to him. Optimus moved deeper into the shadows so only his optic could be seen. Sirius frowned at him before grinning. Optimus felt himself get uneasy as the new N.E.S.T Magic leader looked at him evilly.

"They got you didn't they?"

"Yes, and they are evil."

Optimus stepped out of the shadows and Sirius burst into a fit of laughter before falling over. The Autobot leader sighed and picked the human up heading to the rec room once more. Before he could even do anything, Jazz zipped past Optimus taking his favorite human from the confused Prime. Optimus shouted after Jazz and started to run into the Rec room when suddenly his world turned upside down his helm hurt from banging on the floor and Hermione stared up at him.

"Hi Daddy, Mummy likes the new paint."

"Hermione Jean Prime! You release me right now, young femme!"

"Wow, Optimus doesn't sound as commanding in pink."

"Nope, but we'll see brig time for sure."

Optimus glared at his front liners then gave them the most Megatron like smirk he could come up with. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stopped laughing and stared in horror at their commander. Galvatron walked in to Rec room to see that smirk and he looked over at the twins.

"Pray to Primus to save your sparks, boys."

With that the twins ran out the room to get as far away from the pissed prime as possible. Optimus pulled himself down and started to follow his subordinates at a leisurely pace. Oh they would rue the day they were sparked after he was through. Galvatron looked over at were Optimus walked off fro then back to his giggling grand-femme. He shook his head and sat down on the couch made for them. It there was one thing on earth Galvatron wished Cybertron had it was the couches. Ratchet walked in and glared at his most recent patient.

"Stop your glaring, youngling. My joints aren't bothering. And nothing's acting up. You can take a break."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Ironhide! Come get your mate!"

Ironhide walked into the room and looked at them all before pulling ratchet over his should and walking out the room with the screaming medic. Galvatron sunk into the couch and sighed. It was getting easier for him to deal with being on the Autobot side. He got tired of all the doom on his own after the imprisonment he had lived through. Bumblebee walked into the rec room, taking a cube of special energon and sitting next to his creator-in-law.

"How far along are you?"

"I'm starting my final trimester."

"That's good, Optimus excited?"

"When he's not working of raining Hell on others, he's smothering my in affection and love."

"Did that with his Carrier."

"Family thing?"

"Yep. Heard a rumor that Hot Rod and Springer are on the next wave of arrivals."

Bee grinned at him as Jazz twitched at the mention of those names. Sirius grinned up at his friends as Prowl walking into the room. Jazz caught the grin and before he could warn his human against it, Sirius started to flirt. Now they would play flirt a lot, but Jazz had been careful they didn't do it around Prowl. Now he was sure his little buddy was slagged. Prowl's door wings shot into a V and he was about to yell when he caught himself.

"Sirius, I don't think you understand just how big of an offence you just committed."

"Prowl, I know exactly what I'm doing, why do you think I'm doing it? Besides one plus one equals fish."

Prowls stood there for a few seconds before they heard a pop and Prowl fell over. Jazz sighed and Sirius' grin turned bigger. Oh how he loved to make Prowl crash. He held the current record for most lock up in an hour. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had bowed to him for days. Bee looked over at the fallen mech as he started to come back online. Sirius grinned even more when he transfigured a microwave into a Jackalope, which caused Prowl to frits again.

"That's just evil."

"And he's a spoil-sport."

"Still wasn't right."

Harry frowned at the scene he came upon, but shrugged. He knew better than to ask what was going on with them and started to walk away only to come across Bluestreak standing in the middle of the hall with his helm in his hands. Harry looked up and blinked. There was both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe welded to the ceiling with objects glued to each of them. Sunstreaker looked like a sun flower and was covered in, by the looks of it, Nutella. Sideswipe has kitty ears and was covered in pink polka dots.

"Why did I have o pick you two?"

"Hey that's not fair Blue!"

"We thought you loved us!"

"I don't but you two are a pain in the aft sometimes."

Harry giggled at them as the twins continued to beg their mate to bring them down. Draco walked up to him and frowned not understanding what had happened, but grinned as Harry turned to smile at him. So far they had spent the last couple of days at the Autobot base, but Draco was getting nervous. His nerves sky rocketed when he heard a jet and saw the Seleen heading the convoy coming it. The trine landed and started in shock as a blue blur flew past them and attached itself to a slightly stunned purple tank. Optimus walked up and face palmed before sighing.

"Blur, would you let him transform before attaching yourself to his….. Does Shockwave even have a face?"

Most the Decepticons burst into laughter as the Cyclops transformed holding Blur to his chest. He gave them all a deadpan look before walking off to talk to his little Autobot. Megatron stood up and frowned when he noticed the blonde teen get closer to Harry. Starscream has noticed the same thing and started to chatter with his trinemates. Draco gulped and started to run but Megatron scooped him up and held him to his face.

Draco started shaking in fear. He could tell just by the aura coming off of him that if he found out about Voldemort there wouldn't be anything left of him. Draco knew if it came down to it, should the fragile peace that Harry had brought, he would choose the Autobots. He wouldn't be pulled into the dark again. So Draco steeled his nerve and turned his glare onto Megatron. He wasn't going to let the big hunk of metal take away what was his.

"You have spunk, fleshling. But let me tell you something. You hurt my sparkling and Starscream will be the least of your worries."

Draco gulped but didn't let his fear show. He wasn't going to let them scare him. Pulling his mouth into a sneer Draco drew his breath.

"He is mine and I'll go through hell and back to protect and find him."

Megatron grinned at him, before putting him down. In his eyes, Draco has just proven himself worthy of being his sparklings mate. Now it was up to Starscream's trine to make it official.

That's it for this chapter. Please review. ^^


	11. Trials of the Seekers Begins

Okay next chapter and I don't own.

Trials of the Seekers Begin

Draco gulped as he was brought before the three towering giants in metal. Yes he really stepped in it now. But gone were the gray and beige colors he saw when they appeared back in October. Bright colors danced across his eyes as they circled him then he thought back on where he had seen them. It hit him like a ton of bricks; Harry, Blaise, and Hermione's costumes from Halloween. They had taken the colors from the seekers in front of him.

Though now he knew which was which. Skywarp was on his left grinning in a reminded him of the Weasley twins and Hermione's guardians all rolled into one. The Blue one, Thundercracker Draco believed was the name, was frowning down at him as if he was the dirt on his odd feet. Starscream was the one he worried about the most. Starscream titled his head down at the blonde who just stared back up at him.

"Well this should be good; it's been a long time since Seeker Trails."

"When where the last ones?"

"Just before I bonded to my mate."

"Oh sweet Merlin."

"Yes, Primus really pulling strings now isn't he. The seeker trials will last until you have truly proven yourself worthy of a seeker."

"Okay I get that the term seeker means two different things in our culture and your own but how is Harry a seeker?"

"Harry, though human, has many seeker traits. Megatron and I have noticed many traits of a High Lord Protector as well, but the point is you have to prove to me, being his carrier and him being my heir, I can't' let just any little insect bond with my sparkling."

Draco frowned at the world insect; he knew Cybertronians, especially Decepticons, viewed humans nothing more than he viewed a fly. He would just have to prove himself in their eyes, at least the hardest part was over.

Harry frowned as he stood outside the hanger Starscream and his trine had taken his boyfriend. He wanted to know what they were up too. Megatron looked down at his sparkling before scooping the green eyed boy up. Harry frowned even more as he was placed on his dad's shoulder.

"Why is it you pout, my youngling?"

"Mum took Draco."

"You'll see him soon."

"Can you tell me why I should feel worried about him at least?"

"I'd be worried if you didn't worry. Your Carrier is putting him through the seeker trials."

"The what?"

"Oh look it's time for your midday refueling. Jazz, Sirius, take him."

The Saboteur blinked when he found his servos full of pouting, angry Decepticon prince as he watched Megatron's retreating back. Harry crossed his arms and then looked up at his godfather. Sirius just gave him a grin and then laughed. Harry's pout turned even worse as Jazz walked with them to the rec room. Hermione looked up from her book on her stop on Optimus' shoulder and grinned. She raised an eyebrow at the face her friend was making before shrugging. It wasn't uncommon for Harry to pout.

"So, you ready to go back, Harry?"

"No, would rather stay with Mum and Dad. Have you seen Soundwave?"

"Haven't seen him since Blaster walked by the Hall."

"Oh well, Just I'll just find someone else to bug. Sirius, I'm bored."

"Well we could take Expo markers to Sunny's paint. He's sound asleep on the couch over there."

"You two are talking evil and I'm in."

Harry and Sirius grinned up at the silver mech before climbing down to get their weapons of choice. Jazz held him down as the two wizards started to draw a mustache over his face plates and then the worked on drawing other things all over the sleeping mech. Having down their evil the three split up, Harry going one what Sirius and his official guardian going another. It was many hours later that screams and moans of agony came from the rec room. When Sideswipe and Hermione had found Sunstreaker he was crying over his precious paint and how ugly he looked with facial hair.

"I look hideous!"

"It's not all that bad Sunny."

Sunstreaker gave his twin a hateful glare and Hermione swiped her hand over the markings watching as it wiped off. She smacked his leg and he looked down at her confused.

"It's Expo marker, you great lump."

"Expo marker?"

The girl stared up at her loving overprotective guardians with a blank face before smacking her face into her palm.

"It means it can come off, just get a cloth and wipe it off."

The split spark twins looked at each other before running off to go find Harry. It was just hen Hermione realized she had given them a prank idea.

Winter break had finally come to an end and the group of misfits walked down to the platform, though there was less to them than last time. What stood out most about the group this time was the way he holoforms were dressed. The Military uniforms they wore shimmered and shone brightly as they walked by making many around them stop and stare of course Draco had been the reason behind them showing off.

Part of his trials was to show he could protect. Draco had spilled every little detail about Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Starscream and Megatron had felt shocked when they heard the full story as to why their sparkling had been an orphan before they had taken him. Draco had also told them about the plot of the Ministry, his father stroking, to remove harry from them, but since Harry had be adopted by aliens only three humans on Earth had the ability to remove him and as far as Queen Elizabeth was concerned, Harry was to remain in N.E.S.T hands.

"Wow everyone keeps staring at you guys"

"They should be staring."

Harry rolled his eyes as Starscream seemed to strut like a peacock. When they got to where they were going, harry had never felt so excited about returning to Hogwarts. As much as he loved his new family he did miss the school. A sudden scream brought harry out of his thoughts and the turned to see Optimus in Megatron's arms screaming at the top of his lungs. Looking down at where his uncle was pointing Harry couldn't help but laugh. There on the ground was a rubber spider and Ron had all but fainted.

Picking it up, harry held it up to his uncle as Optimus shuffled more of himself onto Megatron's head. Hermione was giggling behind her hand, sunny and sides had finally gotten to her. Harry tossed the spider around in his hand before smacking his uncle with it. Optimus let out a terrified scream and dropped off of his brother and scrambled over to the very pregnant bee who was looking annoyed. Harry and Hermione knew enough to bow their heads in shame. Finally Draco, who was with his parents walked up and broke the laughter.

"Orion Prime, Leader of the Autobot faction is scared of a rubber spider?"

The Decepticons started to laugh even harder and Optimus glared at Hermione has she just smile back. Earlier Optimus had threatened Blaise about what would happen should he break his little Femme's heart. To say Blaise had almost peed his pants was an understatement. He has seen firsthand what kind of destruction these beings from the heavens could do and he didn't want to be the object of a prime's fury.

"Actually, Malfoy, he's scared of any type of spider."

"He better never go into the forbidden forest then."

Harry carefully clamped himself onto Draco's arm and the Slytherin relaxed a little. Five seconds later the group heard a squeal and they turned to see Mrs. Malfoy unshrinking a camera before taking a picture of the confused teens. She hugged the camera to herself and giggled.

"Oh my dear friend, you were right! Oh Lilly would have loved this!"

The whole group started at her as the blond woman kept giggling like mad. Lucius was even more confused. When had Narcissia become friends with the muggle-born witch?

And that's all she wrote, please review and I'd like to take the time here to thank all my reviewers, and that I'm sorry for not personally thanking you. Please continue reading and reviewing. ^^ thank you.


	12. Secrets and Missions

Addie: Back with the next chap I don't own

Secret Clubs and Missions

Hermione had shot off the train not waiting for the others the catch up with her. Soon Pansy Joined her on her brisk walk and Hermione noticed Pansy's outfit had started to have more purple in it than green. Her own had started to consist of more black. They kept walking until the hit the dungeons then took a sharp turn down a hall that no one but them and a few others knew of.

"So, Shock, have you gotten speedy yet?"

"No, sadly, I think he's the only Slytherin to choose Autobot."

"At least it's not Death eater."

"You have a point, Warp."

The two girls when to their respective places in the abandon class room and Hermione cleared her throat. The group of girls turned to face Hermione and she grinned at them. The club had been founded by Narcissia Black and Lily Evens. It was the only place in the school where many of the girls could gossip without and house or blood status to get in the way. Pansy came up to her with the agenda for the meeting and Hermione couldn't help but grin at her partner in crime.

When Harry had found out about them striking up a friendship, He dubbed them "Harley and Ivy" leaving them to decide who was who. Hermione smiled and pulled out her gavel slamming it down. The group turned back to her and she smiled at them.

"Great things have happened as of recently. Malfoy and Potter have officially become a couple."

Gasp and squeals where hear around the room and Pansy's face split into a smirk. This was what the club had been waiting for over twenty years. That and the Potter Snape couple but Hermione and Pansy didn't hold out for that one as Professor Snape wasn't looking to marry and have kids. That saddened them. Thought they hoped for the future. Going back to their meeting they continued with everything else the club had to do before splitting up.

Walking down the hall, Hermione and Pansy came across Umbridge, who was glaring at them. The two girls stared back not willing to back down.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I heard a rumor about a silly little club. I must say I can't condone this because the club worships same-sex couples. I cannot let this continue. I'm asking you girls to report members of this club to me, girls."

Hermione didn't frown or twitch when the toad looked imploringly at them. Clearing her throat she put on her brightest Gryffindor smile and closed her eyes tilting her head.

"Of course Professor, we'll look out for them."

With that Umbridge walked off and Hermione's hair seemed to puff out even more than normal and Pansy snorted.

"That toad just got on my hit list."

"I must ask you to write Mrs. Malfoy. If that Toad's going to mess with our club, she'll have to beat out her."

"I doubt the toad can seriously stop our club. We better warn the other girls and Drarry."

"You've been reading Celebrity gossip again, haven't you?"

"I blame you."

"True."

The girls had made it back to the library to see their friends. Hermione sat herself next to Blaise and Pansy remained standing a look of seriousness on her face. Draco looked up from the book he was reading over Harry's shoulder to look at the girl she wasn't happy and the look on her face said he wouldn't like it either. Clearing her throat she sighed and looked down at him.

"You and Potter need to keep the couple stuff on chill for a while. The Toad is against same-sex couples."

A loud "what" was heard from her group and the Slytherin princess sighed. This was going to be trouble. Harry, by nature, was clingy, meaning Draco had gotten used to Harry hanging on his harm or touching him somehow. Draco didn't mind Harry touching him and holding onto him. He figured it was a Potter thing. Of course his crazy cousin confirmed this. Harry looked up at Draco in worry and Draco kissed his forehead.

He wouldn't let anything happen to Harry. Hermione and Pansy cooed while Ron and Blaise gagged. Having gotten used to the lovey-dovey-ness of the couple They moved on to other things. First things first, they needed to get Umbridge out of the school.

Sam was completely and utterly bored. Optimus spent most his days hovering over Bee to the point Bee was ready to kill both him and Ratchet. Ironhide spent most his day acting like a shield. Jazz and Sirius had run by not long ago followed by an irritated Prowl. Sam turned back to the Tv to try and drown out the noise and craziness. He soon found himself being pulled into the lap of his favorite cop. Sam looked up at him and snuggled into him.

"You worried about Bumblebee and Prime?"

"Nah worried about if Op and Dad decide to vaporize your aft."

"That would be a bad thing."

Sam giggled then looked back at the Tv. Changing it to Danny Phantom, He loved the face he got the DVD's for his birthday. Singing along with the song, Barricade frowned at the characters. Sam watched the show in happiness and soon he dozed off. Barricade finished watching it when he noticed Optimus had slunk up behind the the officer and had a creepy look in his eyes.

Barricade gulped and looked over at the face that was breathing raged fury down his neck.

"Hello Prime."

"You hurt him like Mikaela did and I will break you."

The cop gulped and knew Optimus would live up to that threat as the Prime stood up with a smile and walked off. Barricade held onto Sam a little tighter. There were only a few things that scared him. Optimus Prime was at the top of that list. Of course A pissy Sam was getting close. Speaking of Sam, the boy wrinkled his nose in his sleep and Barricade frowned.

-Dream-

_"Oh God, not again."_

_ "Hi Sammie!"_

_ Sam looked over at the Cybertronian god and let out a scream._

_ "Holy Prime riding a unicorn! What the hell are you wearing?"_

_ "Isn't it obvious? I'm the Scout of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! Unicorn and I are going to an Anime convention in a few days and I need you to get something from the Ministry of Magic for me."_

_ "Why can't you get it?"_

_ Primus gave him a deadpan look before pulling the heart shaped broach off his chest before clapping his hands and pulling them back to reveal a normal looking watch. Sam started at him in confusion as Primus slipped the item onto his wrist. It looked ordinary watch, but Sam noticed the symbol of the Primes shining up from the middle of the face. Sam looked at the watch then looked back at Primus then back at the watch._

_ "What is this?"_

_ "A special watch to protect you and defend yourself. Harry has his magic to save him if he's in a tight spot but not so much you. I do worry when you're running and panicking."_

_ Sam glared at him and sighed. Before he turned to try and go back to the word of the living, Sam looked up at the smiling face in the Sailor Scout outfit. His own turned to a look of pure horror and he grabbed onto Primus' arms._

_ "This thing isn't going to make me transform into a dress is it?"_

_ "Good Heavens, no. I'll leave Elita-1 to put you in dresses. It allows you to transform into a type of battle armor. It gives you strength and powers you need also. You'll need to pick up on your theif skills and you'll need to take Barri with you."_

_ "Elita wants to do what?"_

_ "Bye Sam."_

-end

Sam shot up off of Barricade's holo-lap and moved to stand. The Decepticon looked at Sam confused and he turned back to him. Now he was really confused, Sam was wearing a watch that he had never seen on his little human's wrist and he pulled the arm down to look at it.

"Sam, this wasn't here two minutes ago."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. We've got a mission!"

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not letting you go a mission. Sam you're a civilian and don't have any training. Optimus has only just started your training."

Sam pouted but then got an idea. Carefully he sat himself on Barricade's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. To say the Con was stunned was an understatement. Shapely thighs squeezed his own. Hooded eyes stared lazily at him and Barricade tried not to give in, though when Sam started to kiss his Holo's neck he almost gave in.

"Please? It won't take us too long and we'll be back before Bee and Optimus start to panic. Please, Berri?"

"Ugh alright."

"Woot! Thank you, Berri."

Sam kisses his Parxian on the lips before running off, leaving a confuse, terrified, and very turned on Barricade on the couch.

"What the Pit just happened?"

Woot That's that Poor Barri, but How much you wanna bet Sam learned that from Bee? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and please Review!


	13. Capturing the Human Prime

Next chap I don't own.

Capturing the Human Prime

Deep in the shadows of Riddle Manor, Voldemort smirked. Severus had been very good. These Decepticons sounded like the perfect to get Harry to turn to the dark side. Of course as long as Dumbledore watched over all of them, Voldemort couldn't get to them. What disturbed him even more was there were two more Dumbledore's running around. Something about that family wasn't quite normal. Of course he needed to get a hold of one of Harry's new relatives, but how. It was then Bellatrix Lestrange walked into his throne room and bowed to him.

"My Lord, there are rumors that the muggle, Samuel Willhicky, is traveling to England."

"It's Witwicky, my dear Bella, the child is no more muggle than you or I."

"My Lord?"

"At one time Witwicky was one of the oldest and most powerful Wizarding families in the America. There is a rumor that a tragedy turned the family to squibs and that over the last century their knowledge of the wizarding world faded."

"My Lord?"

"I want you and Lucius to capture him and bring Witwicky here. Kill all that are with him."

-line is a line

Sam grinned he stepped out the plane. Barricade rolled out after him; activating his holo to look like a normal human. Sam hopped into the right side of the Saleen and sank into the seat. He would have much preferred to have ridden in Barricade's alt all the way to London, but damn officials and surprisingly Megatron had said it won't be good for Sam to be cramped up in Barricade for fourteen hours. Giving Megatron the prime pout didn't work either.

"So what's this mission 'Primus' gave you?"

"Once again Barri, I have been talking to him, and second I have to break into the Ministry of Magic."

"Oh yeah you have too…..NO WAY IN FRAGGING PIT ARE YOU DOING THAT!"

"But first we have to meet up with check in at the Black house so I need you to drive to this place."

"Twelve Grimmauld Place?"

"Yep."

Barricade sighed but started out to the house. It didn't take long and Barricade followed his human into the house. A plump loving motherly woman came out of the kitchen and hugged Sam. Barricade kicked over the umbrella bin by accident causing a loud noise. Sam heard currents being pulled he noticed the woman in front him flinch.

"DISGUSTING THINGS IN MY HOUSE! WRETCHED SEEKER BE GONE! BE GONE! BRING A…"

The whole house was shocked as Mrs. Black trailed off. The woman stared hard at Sam as he started backing into a growling Barricade. The witches face turned into an almost charming smile. Barricade's engines revved and he pulled his human even closer. The front door opened to reveal Sirius and Remus both of whom looked quite shocked at the site of Walburga Black's evil smirk. Sirius didn't like this look. This was a look of pure evil.

"Who would have thought the Ancient and Noble House of Witwicky would fall away to being squibs! Oh this is too priceless!"

"What? Okay is she like a product of incest and inbreeding because she's nuts. I mean I don't have any magical relatives."

That seemed to stump Walburga's cackles and she turned a deadly glared on Sam. He felt himself start to shake a little and Barricades engines roared. Sirius frowned and Remus started to move Molly into the kitchen. Suddenly Walburga's portrait started to shake.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WHO YOU ARE? ARE THE AMERICANS THAT STUPID?"

"What does it matter?"

"What does it…WHAT DOES IT MATTER? YOU LITTLE…"

"MOTHER, THAT ENOUGH!"

The whole house seemed to shake at Sirius' shout. Barricade's sensors almost started going haywire at the power the house and Sirius were giving off. Sam gulped wondering if he upset the relatively nice wizard. Remus ushered Sam and Barricade into the kitchen where Molly put two cups of tea and some cookies in front of them and Barricade sneered at it while same drank his calmly, mostly to relax himself.

This was just their stopping point and as far as Sam was concerned he didn't want to stay too long in this house. He just wanted to complete his mission and get the hell out of London. This place scared him. Molly turned to Barricade and frowned as she watched him make Sam eat.

"Deary, you should eat, don't just give them to your brother."

At that point, Sirius had walked in only to burst into a fit of laughter. Remus sighed and took on a very prowl like look, making Sam grin. Molly looked at him confused and Barricade wanted to smack his head against something. Once Sirius calmed down and Sam noticed since he had been taken in by N.E.S.T the gaunt man had actually filled out to look normal. Sirius rubbed Sam's head and he smacked his hand off while grinning at him.

Remus sighed quietly. He would never say it out loud but he was grateful to N.E.S.T but mostly Jazz and Prowl. They had gotten Sirius to finally start the grieving process for James and Lily. Remus had had years to do freely what Sirius had been denied. Of course having a friend who knew how Sirius felt helped too. Prowl had decided to take it into his own hands to help Sirius, and quite frankly Remus wondered if Prowl had actually been in Sirius' shoes before.

"Barri there isn't going to eat. He's actually can't."

"Have you gotten Harry's grades, Sirius?"

"Yeah, Harry asked Albus to send them to me instead of his parents. Most of them are good. For some strange reason he's pulling under Hermione and Malfoy in Potions. I think Draco's torturing him. What worries me is Defense. Harry's never had grades that low."

"Um, Sirius, Barri and I need to go we only stopped so we knew where the safe house is."

"You two be careful and Barri Cade, you nuke some Death Eaters if you find them."

"Will do."

"But…."

Barricade led Sam out of the house and away from the house femme. House Femmes, in barricade's opinion were ten times worse than Megatron on a bad day. Opening his door, Barricade used his holo to push Sam inside the fazed out of being. Molly looked horrified as Sam sank into the seat. Sirius smirked at her as the mustang sped off down the street.

"That Barri was….one….."

"That was Barricade. He's also Sam's boyfriend."

"WHAT?"

Sam smiled as they moved faster and then turned to fidget with the watch on his wrist. That was easier than he thought it was going to be. Now they just needed to get into the Ministry.

"Skywarp should be picking us up soon."

"Skywarp?"

"Yeah, his teleportation generator can get through the lower level anti-apparition wards. Since it's not powered by magic."

"That must have shocked those teachers."

"Heard from Will that there was talk of strengthening the wards, but Will said that since Skywarp teleported and not apperated that it would be useless."

"I've picked up his beacon."

Sam nodded and held onto Barricade as he transformed and let Skywarp take them. Once inside, Sam dropped off of his transformer and started to head for a door. Barricade turned to find a doorway in the middle of the room.

"Cade, stay away from that, you fall through and no one will find you and I'll be heartbroken."

"Huh?"

Sam just sighed and moved through the side door. He quietly gasped at all the tiny glass orbs of light but started to walk forward. He was hear for one thing only. He didn't have time to look at them. Making a quick trip across the room, Sam found a door in the very back. Opening it, he grinned at the large key floating in front of him. Sam carefully walked up and pulled the key out of its floating case.

"This must be that Vector Key Optimus and Ratchet were talking about but what's it doing here?"

"Good question boy. CRUCIO!"

Sam let out a scream and fell to the floor looking up he noticed a crazy looking woman with black hair. Next he heard swearing and screaming in Cybertronian and Sam tried to get up but the woman caught him by the back of his shirt and dragged him back to the room with archway. Sam felt himself turn cold as he watched Barricade get hit repeatedly with the Cruciatus Curse. Sam tried to get away room Bellatrix to get to Barricade but she held him tight.

"PLEASE! STOP! BARRICADE! PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE FRYING HIS CIRCUITS! Please….stop…please….."

Bellatrix smirked and apparated them back to Riddle Manor where the Death Eaters petrified barricade and lock him in the dungeons. Bellatrix led Sam to the ballroom turned throne room and tossed him to the floor at Voldemort's feet.

"Well done, Bella. We'll use our guests as bait to lure Harry Potter to the Ministry."

Up in the Heavens, being held and shushed by Unicron, Primus watched with horror and tears in his eyes.

"Unicron, what have I done?"

That's it for this chap and Damn, poor Sam and Barri. Please review. ^^


	14. Secret of the Dumbledores

I don't own.

Secret of the Dumbledores

Unicron frowned as he watched his beloved twin toss and turn in his sleep. It wasn't often that Primus got blindsided, but the Dark One knew his brother was having serious repercussions. Taking his brother into his arms, Unicron brought them to a little farm. Changing their robes into modern clothing, the dark god placed his brother next to a little girl playing in the sand.

"My dear Galaxybell, can you keep an eye on 'Peter'?"

"Okay, Ulysses."

"Good girl."

Unicron walked up to the door and knocked, waiting for his answer. Sarah Lennox came to the door and blinked at the handsome man with long black hair. Looking over at Annabelle, she noticed another man, or was that a woman, sitting at her daughter's little tea table. Now Sarah was worried. Her daughter was playing with someone she didn't know like they were old friends. Looking back at the man in front of her, she frowned.

"I'm sorry to have to bother you, Mrs. Lennox, but I need to get in contact with your husband. My beloved accidently sent one of his primes into the belly of the beast and we need to talk to Lennox."

"Who are you?"

"That's not important. Since you don't want to let me in; I'll leave this message: the High Lord must save his brother and find the key to the Darkness' defeat."

"What does that mean?"

"That I cannot tell you, but I beg of you to keep Peter for a few days until he has calmed."

"Wait! What?"

"Bye!"

With that, the strange man disappeared leaving Sarah with the panicked looking twin and her confused daughter. It wasn't five seconds later when Ironhide sped towards them from the gravel drive. Transforming, he pointed his guns around to locate the intruder and his vision landed on the feminine man that Annabelle was placing a large hat on. She looked up at her guardian and smiled. Ironhide lowered his cannons and looked over at the child.

"Annabelle, sweetspark, who is that?"

"Some man dropped him off, Hide."

Looking at saran briefly he turned his gaze back to the man. At least that's what his scanners were telling him. The man had blue hair with what looked like moon kissed skin dressed in an expensive suit and seemed to be happily playing with Annabelle in the sand. Belle wasn't detoured by the unhappiness of the man. She knew he was hurting and she smiled up at him.

"Don't worry, Peter, Voldemort won't kill him."

"He won't?"

"Not as long as he holds the secrets to the Vector Key. Once Samus figures out the key fits into his watch, Voldemort won't be able to hold him of Barricade."

"You're right, of course."

"Voldemort has Sam?"

Annabelle looked up at her guardian and nodded. Ironhide frowned and commed his partner.

_/This is Lennox./_

_\William, we have a problem, and I need this to say away from Prime's audio receptors.\_

_ /Got it, what's wrong?/_

_ \Samus has been kidnapped by Voldemort. I have no doubt that he'll keep the boy safe as he'll most likely want the Decepticons to join him./_

_ /Megatron won't stand a chance, he'll bow./_

_ \Aft always did have a soft stop for the sparklings./_

-lalalalalalalala llama-

Sam groaned has he sat up on the weirdly soft surface he was laying on and almost jumped out of his skin when he noticed the snake like man sitting at a small table not to far from the bed. Voldemort poured some tea into the spare cup and gestured from Sam to join him. The young prime moved slowly to sit across from the Dark Lord making sure not to flinch or shake.

"I hope you find your room peaceful, young Witwicky."

"How did you know my last name?"

"Your great grandfather was a brilliant man. First Wizard to explore the Arctic Circle I believe. Yes Archibald Witwicky was a very unique man. I'm not shocked that you share many of his traits. Of course Dumbledore Knew him best."

_"Cut the bullshit, snake face, what the hell do you want with me and Barricade?_"

"I'm sorry, Samuel, I don't speak Cybertronian."

"What do you want?"

"Your cousin on a silver platter, and with you, I'll get him."

"Screw you."

Voldemort smirked and casted crucio on Sam making him fall out of his seat. After a few seconds he lifted it while Sam gasped and moaned in pain. Once he calmed down Voldemort crouched in front of him.

"I'll give you time to think about my offer."

Voldemort caresses Sam's cheek before leaving and the prime started to rub his face raw on the carpet. Primus, he wanted the feeling to leave. He was honestly felt sick to his stomach when the man touched him and he could feel the bond he was building flare in rage. Sam quickly sent calming waves back. This was a situation that Sam would have to be careful in. Unlike the normal humans, Voldemort and the rest of the Death Eaters could and would destroy Barricade.

"Damn magic."

-llama, llama, llama, llama-

_Harry frowned as he found himself in the Cybertronian landscape noticing the usual happy and carefree feeling was gone. Turning he found his visitor dressed not in his usually red or blue gowns, but a set of blue alien looking robes. Noticing the somber look on the god's face, Harry moved over quickly and pulled him into a hug._

_ "What's wrong?"_

_ "I'm afraid you'll have to put more o your small shoulders."_

_ "What?"_

_ "I sent Sam on a mission to get the Vector Key; this key will protect him greatly, but…..but…"_

_ "Primus, is Sam okay?"_

_ "I'm not sure…Harry, the rest of Lennox's family is coming to Hogwarts. I don't feel safe with my spark out so far in the open."_

_ "Spark?"_

_ Primus smiled sadly before passing his hand over a nearby mirror. Harry walked up to it and blinked at the little girl with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. The Same blue eyes as…_

_ "Why does Dumbledore's eye twinkle?"_

_ "That is the effect of my All Spark."_

_ "It's Annabelle isn't it?"_

_ "Yes, Child, my brother's spark is the girl. She will attach herself to you since Sam isn't here."_

_ Harry looked at the new comer and felt his blood run cold. The man's midnight black hair swayed in a nonexistent breeze. His shockingly familiar green eyes felt as if they born into Harry's own soul. This man was dangerous and Harry was comfortable thinking that even Voldemort would run from him. Harry tensed as the man came forward and held out his hand._

_ "I'm Unicron, god of darkness, chaos and am an all around bastard. Why some people think I'm a cute horse with a constant boner on their head I will never know."_

_ "Unicron! Stop breaking the Fourth Wall!"_

_ "The what?"_

_ "Never mind him, goodbye Skybolt!"_

-llama llama llama llama-

Harry say up in bed with a bolt before looking around for the crazy gods that haunted his dreams, more importantly his thoughts drifted back to the little girl that was going to come to Hogwarts in a few days. As much as he wanted to linger on the happy child, his thoughts once again took a turn. Sam was in trouble, but Harry was going to let himself think this out. He couldn't be a Gryffindor-ish Autobot and rush into this.

"Sam, please stay safe."

-lalalalala-

Woot that's it for this chapter, please review! ^^


	15. Sound Systems and an Heir

Woot I'm back and I don't own!

Sound Systems, a Sparkling and an Heir

Ron Weasley sighed as he pulled out his iPod. Funny thing how he was more like his dad then he thought he was and that was weird. He didn't like cars and gadgets like his dad, but he did like music. Humming along with the tune he didn't hear the person who walked hum behind him.

"I wouldn't have guessed you liked Nickelback, Ronald."

"WAAAAAH!"

Ron fell over and quickly turned around to find Viktor Krum standing behind him. Ron's fave turned bright red and then he noticed Lavender Brown running full speed at him. He quickly ducked behind Viktor's much taller frame. The blonde ran past them and Ron peaked out, not noticing the possessive frown on Viktor's face.

"What was that?"

Ron blinked as Viktor's normally easily understood accent almost became a mess of letters. No Viktor was not happy about the recent development of Ron's stalker, in fact was already plotting some nasty things to do to the girl if she got too close to what was his.

Pulling out of his stupor Ron tapped on Viktor's shoulder. The Bulgarian looked down at the blushing red head who held up his iPod.

"You wanna listen?"

The older boy nodded and Ron smiled putting in a jack that let him attach two sets of headphones on and gave Viktor the other set. What happened next completely caught Ron of guard. With a yelp, the red head found himself in sitting in the Bulgarian's lap.

"Much better."

Across the lawn over under a tree, Fred Weasley grinned as he carded his hands through his twin's hair. George looked over at the couple and then snuggled back.

"We'll have to keep an eye on, old Vikky."

"Yeah, don't want Ronny-kins turning into Mum."

Blaster and Soundwave snickered from their spot. They laughed as they watched the young humans. It seemed all the human Decepticon commanders were present.

Back at the Autobot Base, Judy Witwicky sat with Bumblebee on the large couch waiting for Sam to pop up. Optimus was talking with Ron about how Sam was improving with the skills he needed to work with the Transformers. The only problem was neither couple had seen Sam. This worried Optimus greatly as Prowl had also been looking for Barricade as well. Bee was about to mention this when his optics took on a wide look.

"Optimus, I need Ratchet."

"Bee?"

"GET THAT PRIMUS SLAGGED MEDIC BEFORE I SPARK ON THE FRAGGING COUCH!"

With that the Prime ran to find Ratchet leaving Bee on the couch withering in pain. It didn't take long for Ratchet to come back and rush Bee into the medbay leaving Optimus to pace outside. Many of the Autobots came to wait with their Prime. This was truly a special occasion as Jazz called it. He even took the time to explain to the humans. Prowl had even cracked a smiled on his, but far away the sparkling was trying to find his brother.

-00000

_ "Big brother?"_

_ "Oh not again! How many times is Primus going to pull me here?"_

_ "I'm not Primus, Samus!"_

_ Sam spun around to find a little boy with red and blue hair with sky blue eyes full of mischief grinning at him. The boy bounced over to him and jumped into his arms. Sam blinked in confusion as the boy cuddled into him._

_ "Why aren't you home, Big brother?"_

_ "You're Ryuuis aren't you?"_

_ "Not yet, I'm Dragonstrike for now."_

_ "I'm sorry I'm not there. I'll be home soon, promise."_

_ "Okay, I'll see you soon."_

-00000

Sam sat up with a jolt and looked around the room to see if Voldemort was in there. All he found was a Death Eater. Glaring at him as he pulled himself up to the head of the bed, Sam watched as the Death Eater pulled off his mask. As soon as Sam saw the face beneath the mask, he launched himself into the man's arms.

"Cade!"

Barricade held his love tight showering kisses all over his face. Sam laughed and buried his face in Barricade's chest. The two of them sat there for a minute, cade not wanting to let Sam go, but the Decepticon knew he would have too. N.E.S.T. and the Decepticons needed to know what was going on. Kissing Sam's forehead, Barricade started to pull away only for Sam to hold tighter. Sighing Barricade gently pulled Sam off and guided him back to the bed making sure to tuck him in.

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it and try to at least sleep-sleep. These dreams of yours with Primus are starting to worry me."

Sam nodded and rolled over finding himself nodding off. Cade kissed his head one more time before heading out to find the meeting. Snape had given him his mask and robes, and Barricade wasn't going to let the chance to play spy pass him up. Pulling on the mask, Cade followed the Death Eaters as they came to the meeting room.

"Awe my faithful today I bring great news. The Child you have brought to me is of great use to us."

"If I'm may be so bold, why my lord?"

"That is a good question. We're going to see it that what do muggles call them…ah yes, Alien can breed with the boy to bring back the magic. Their child will be my heir."

_'He wants to do what with my future sparkling? Oh Moldybutt you just pissed off the wrong mech. Decepticons don't take this slag!'_

"My Lord, that's brilliant!"

"Thank you, Bella. Severus, you've been oddly quite. Tell me what's on your mind."

Barricade almost flinched when Voldemort addressed him, but he quickly recalibrated his voice module and pulled off Snape's mask.

"With all due respect my lord, I wouldn't underestimate the Cybertronian you have. He's not one of the nice ones. He will kill to protect the boy."

"Oh, Severus? I though the Aliens didn't hurt humans."

"Autobots don't hurt humans. Decepticons don't give a damn about them wheter they be magical or muggle."

"You seem to have learned a lot, Severus, Dismissed!"

Barricade throw on the mask and quickly made his way back to Sam's room to find the real Severus Snape trying to get the boy to drink a potion.

"Mister Witwicky, just drink the Damn thing!"

"No! Hermione shoved one of those down my throat last summer and I refuse to drink another!"

"Thank goodness, Barricade comes hold him down so I can give this to him!"

Barricade sighed and helped the potions professor but then didn't move when Snape was finished. Sam sighed and snuggled into Cade's Holo-form.

"I have a recording I want you to get to Lennox A.S.A.P. It contains Voldemort's next plan. I need you and the Order to start working on getting the two of us out of here. I'd hate to have to do this but I told that poor excuse for a human that Decepticons don't play nice. He's lucky he didn't get Harry. Even Crucio wouldn't stop Starscream from killing him and all those who call him Master."

"Very well. I'll get to work on that. We'll try to get you out as soon as possible. I believe congratulations are in order for you Sam. I heard you and Miss Granger became older siblings today."

"Yeah, he contacted me through our bond. I can feel him. It makes everything a little easier here."

"With a nod of his head Snape took his robes and mask and left the couple. He needed to get back to Hogwarts and meet with Dumbledore. This was becoming more and more complicated.

Thank you for your patients and love of this and for my lovely readers who ask "How many more chapters" I say relax and enjoy the ride. So Please review!


	16. Wayward Weasley and an Escape

Sorry this is so late, and I don't own.

Rounding up the wayward Weasley And Escape for Riddle Manor

Carly Spencer was not a happy woman right now. No, her best friend had been missing for the last week, and to make it even worse she had to be the muggle ambassador to the Ministry of Magic. Wizards had done nothing more than pissed her off. Especially that court scribe she had been assigned too. Making a huffing sound, Carly moved into stride with Percy Weasley. She actually was five seconds from smacking the man silly.

"Well, keep up Miss Spencer, we don't have all day."

"Because we're going to completely waist a two hour lunch if we just walk."

"Actually we have a reservation, and I don't want to be lat…"

"Percy, that you?"

"Hello, Oliver. My charge and I really don't have time to stop."

Percy pushed Carly past the Quidditch player and into a small restaurant where the host showed them to their seats. With a sigh Percy pulled his menu over his face, Carly's own turned into a frown. Not too far away from the odd couple, another stood by laughing at them. The first was a rather tall man with long red hair and mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes. Next to him a petite woman with magenta hair grinned matching the look in her friend's eyes.

"They look cute, Bill"

"Yes they do, Lita."

"almost as cute as you and Fluer"

Bill Weasley's face broke out into a large blush and he glared down at the holoform of his alien partner. Elita-1 just grinned up at him. She had enjoyed being partnered with a human. The funniest fact she has found was when all three of the eldest Weasley boy's had gone against their mother and were not partnered with each of them had gotten their own transformer partner. Bill had gotten the oldest of the Arcee triplets. Chroma was on assignment with Charlie in Romania, but Elita wasn't focused on that one in Romania, she was focused on the one that was stalking her Weasley.

"Percy, who's she?"

"Oh? You have a girlfriend, Weasley?"

"No, she's not my girlfriend, she's…."

"His partner."

"Partner?"

Carly thought about that for a minute before it hit her square in the face. This was an Autobot, but which one and why was she being so pushy. Not too far away, Elita was cracking up as she watched the two femmes fight over the poor miserable red head. Bill decided to take pity on his brother and walked up to the café table. Percy looked up at him and Elita pleadingly and Bill held out his hand to Carly.

"Hello, I'm William Weasley, but you can call me Bill, this is my Autobot partner, Elita-1."

"Hello, please ignore my little sister, she's odd."

"Elita!"

"Honey, don't be so possessive of our little handbag here, or you'll never get Bee's Twin to notice you."

Carly sighed and wondered exactly what she had walked into.

-scene change-

Sam frowned as he was tossed into Barricade's cell. Having heard what they wanted to do with him, Sam was sure it wouldn't work. He didn't know what Voldemort actually knew of Cybertronians, and insides covered in metal or not, Sam was still human. He made way over to the Decepticon and buried his face in his hood. The Ford Mustang let his engines rumble softly trying to comfort the stressed human in front of him, they had been there for almost two weeks and it seemed Sam was getting to his breaking point.

"Barri."

"Yes, Sam?"

"They're the bad guys."

"Yes."

"Get us out."

Barricade transformed and gave his little prime the nastiest smile he had ever given. Sam pulled out the key Primus had made him retrieve and looked at his watch, he noticed on the side there was a slot that looked like a keyhole. Shrugging, Sam turned the key and then gasped as his watch lit up and then the light engulfed him. Barricade felt his alarms go off as Sam was covered in what looked like Cybertronian metal. The prime blinked as the light faded. Looking up at Barricade, he whimpered.

The Decepticon picked up his human and cuddled him before turning to the cell door. The wizards though they could actually keep him in this place for so long, but Cade had been waiting for them to give Sam back. Now that he had him, the Decepticon didn't have to hold back. Hearing a small gasp, Cade looked over to see the armor on Sam's arms had turned into cannons and upon realizing this Sam's face mimicked the look Barricade had worn earlier.

"Let's blow this joint."

"Gladly."

Barricade pulled out his cannon and started to fire. The Death eaters started to scream as the walls of the room start to come down. Barricade grinned as the humans ran from him, even some of the lesser Death eaters had been wounded and the Decepticon changed back, letting Sam fall into his front seat before speeding out of the mansion. Sam looked back as the house got smaller and smaller. Taking a deep breath Sam laid back in the seat and sighed.

"Let's get home, Cade, I'm sure Prowl's worried."

"I'm sure he is."

Yeah, they're free!, please review and sorry again for the lateness.


End file.
